attached
by ThreeBlackNoises
Summary: AU. When a bad judgment call lands a blind human in the sacred hall of affirmation, Trey a young Wigglytuff must embark on a journey to save his village and the entire Pokémon world. But along the way, he must help Chris overcome the obsticals he must face in order to become the only blind trainer on par with all sighted trainers.
1. Prologue: Big Mistakes

Disclaimer

Pokémon is a registered trademark of Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, the Pokémon Company,

Nintendo, etc. All trademarked characters, locations, themes and ideas are used

without permission in a work of fan-created fiction.

Any similarities to actual persons; living or dead, or to entities existing or formerly existing is purely coincidental.

The following has been done without profit for pure entertainment purposes.

All original concepts, characters, themes and ideas within are

the copyrighted property of the author, and are not to be reproduced without prior consent.

attached

a pokémon fanfiction

By ThreeBlackNoises

Prologue

Big Mistakes

I couldn't see much light, But I sure could hear a talking clock;

"It's 8, 24, PM." the mechanical voice of the Sharp Calculator intoned.

Eight years on four AA batteries at a time, and for almost twenty years

it was still a reliable time peace; the most reliable one I'd ever owned.

"Damn!" I said aloud. I had to rap this up and get ready to go to bed.

I was playing Pokémon Black, and I just had to finish up

tonight by battling "Mr. Gamefreak guy" whatever his name was in the US version,

and then it was lights out. Oh, I'm Chris by the way, I'm just your average late teen-aged Pokémon fan , and; despite my blindness; I've still been able to play the games and follow the animé.

I got into the animé first, and then I discovered I could play the games by using the wall bumping sound to define obstacles; and thus, shore-line my way through the game environments.

I wish I could tell you that a friend got me in to Pokémon, but that would be a lie. You see, when you are born with a label; more often than not; at about the age of 13 or 14, the folks who called themselves your "friends" split to hang out with "Normal People"; meaning in this case, sighted people. So, it was that I found Pokémon one Friday afternoon while home from school on a teacher in-service day. I was channel surfing when I came across the animé, and the first episode I saw was "The Breeding Center Secret." Needless to say, it took me almost the entire episode to get my bearings, but after that episode and about six months of catching up, I was not willing to stop following the show as I thought the concept was interesting. That, and the show had a lot of built-in descriptions.

I used the game's audio sound cues to navigate to the Gamefreak building,

and up the elevator I went. The sequence was so familiar by now;

out of the elevator, down, bump!, left one step, down, bump!, right two steps,

down, bump!, left one step, up, bump!, talk, click yes, advance text,

high-pitch wine! "What The Hell?"

This was not normal. I did a Soft Reset... Wow, it actually worked?

"stupid reboot time!"

Gamefreak Logo, press A, plink!

[menu confirmation sound?] I thought, "What?"

Footsteps from the 3DS. "So Young one..." That came from the 3DS!

It was a high, almost feminine-sounding voice. This was especially odd as the Pokémon games; in general; had no voice acting of any kind.

"..You affirm today that you intend to abide by our sacred rules

and uphold our equally sacred beliefs?"

A much younger, less experienced-sounding voice came next.

"I do!" The excitement was palpable in the second, the "young-one's voice.

"and, as a member of our society, you hereby agree to be..."

a strange buzzing sound obscured the first voice.

"HOLD!" this deeper third voice didn't just demand respect, it seemed to expect it.

"It seems fate wishes for one final test to be presented to this aspiring youth."

The buzzing became a somewhat loud rumble. The third voice continued,

"Identify this anomaly."

There was a long pause, then the young voice somewhat hesitantly replied,

"it appears to be some sort of gateway, honorable high elder."

This was sounding strange; it had the same encoding as a standard 3DS movie from the Nintendo video channel ,

judging by its sound quality.

"It blocks my progress," young-one continued, "but I believe I can circumvent it"

"No!" I exclaimed. "Don't Touch What You Don't Understand!"

I tend to talk to the characters in movies that way; even though it's pointless.

This is Wise?" asked the first voice.

"this action could..." voice three began, "I know what I'm doing." young-one interrupted.

I heard some slightly heavy breathing from young-one, then an exhalation of some sort;

almost like someone made a really high jump, audible gasps from on-lookers maybe,

an explosion of some kind, a scream that was more surprise and curiosity than pain, the word "Trey!" yelled by at least three voices; somehow filled with both admonishment and concern, a somewhat muffled thud and then static.

My 3 DS went silent, and then I felt really strange before the world went completely silent and still.

The chamber was large, with a high-vaulted ceiling; according at least, to those inhabiting it.

Their were three at the moment, two were huddled at one end close together,

apparently in a discussion of some sort.

"It was his choice." one of them said.

This particular individual was old; older than his kind usually got.

He resembled an up-right rabbit with no tail. His fur was gray, almost black in some places,

though it might have once been pink. Some places on his body had no fur at all; leaving extremely loose skin with an almost rubbery texture somewhat thicker than a balloon. His face didn't betray his wisdom, but its distorted appearance; due to the wrinkles pervading his entire body; sometimes made his mood hard to decipher.

His companion; on the other hand; was the picture of youth. His taught skin was covered with an unblemished coat of fur that was about three times thicker than his senior's.

"I never would have interacted with something like this." he said gesturing to the anomaly.

"Daniel, we all make our own mistakes, in our own time, and, at our own pace." his father said.

In front of them was a dais used for conducting ceremonies. Dividing the room roughly in half

was a pink, glowing ribbon of energy. It spanned the entire width of the chamber,

though it only went about four feet up the chamber's walls.

Just then, the anomaly gave off a brilliant flash of light before exploding; depositing a human figure onto the dais.

"His just happens to be a big one, and much sooner than we would have anticipated."

"Oh dad..." Daniel said , "you are most definitely jesting, right?"

"Oh no, my son. That on the dais, is what is called, a, human."

Almost on the complete other side of the room was a prone individual;

almost identical to Daniel.

He slowly began to stir and become aware of his surroundings.

"Oh Trey, you have most definitely, erred." Said Xavior; the High elder.

Author's Note

Yes, I updated this Chapter yet again. Hopefully for the last time unless the cross-over thing works out.


	2. Chapter 1: Fate's Hand

attached

a pokémon fanfiction

By ThreeBlackNoises

1

Fate's Hand

Trey's POV

My eyes slowly opened, and I beheld the ancient chamber.

I was looking up at stone, and I felt it under me; so obviously I was thrown pretty far away from

the dais. I began to work my body into a sitting position.

"Oh Trey," Came Xavier's voice, "you have most definitely, erred."

The gateway! I realized, it must have thrown me back when I tried to jump it using Bounce attack.

Big deal; so what, it had unseen components.

Then I saw the dais, and my heart tried to use Bounce attack.

I knew I had to ask, but my voice would not obey my commands.

" you were right about making history by being the youngest of our kind

to attempt to achieve affirmed status," It was bad enough when Xavier spoke to someone,

but Daniel? and Xavier actually allowing the action? "poor, poor, sole,

you are now the only one who has made a bad enough mistake as to allow

a human into our midst."

Daniel was being a little more harsh than he needed to be. He was right, as a human; at least up to this point; had never intruded inside our sacred boarders, and this could potentially endanger all we had built here. I was shamed, but I also knew one had to finish what they started.

"honorable one," I began; using the honorific required by the ceremony still in progress; "I shall find a way to send the human home."

"It is most fortunate that the human has not come to itself as of yet." Xavier said.

What a relief! I could get it home and it would never have any memory of being here;

at least that was my plan.

"Honorable one, I respectfully request Psynet access ." [and gods help me

if the hive of minds it contained did not have the knowledge I needed.]

"one hour of access shall be granted." said Xavier . "Be quick." Daniel continued,

"We can sedate the human, but he will not sleep forever."

I bowed in thanks. "with your leave high elder?"

"so granted." he intoned.

And, as quickly as I could; courtesy permitting,

I made my exit and returned to my home without delay.

Arriving home, I found an unusual array of implements atop my bed,

and a note from Xavier telling me they arrived shortly after the human. It also suggested that I should examine them.

What strange implements they were! one resembled a bright shiny stick that folded outward.

One end was tipped, and the other had a substance affixed to it which prevented slipping.

another implement; after being removed from its case, folded out and

had a metallic base with... something at the end of two metal poles that locked together.

The third one was... oh! something I could identify! a direction finder... maybe?

It had raised dots on three of the directions... and, if they were what was called Braille, I had to help this human.

If anything, I had to make sure it never went to Hoenn.

Psynet time was rapidly ticking away; I had to use it now!

I knelt in a corner of my dwelling and pressed my hand to a spot on the floor.

Immediately I felt the familiar contact with the hive-mind. This was the first time I had ever

used Psynet when not in training, and it still felt bazaar.

As a people, we were not strong enough with psychic powers to use them offensively,

but each of us still had just enough power to achieve limited telepathy;

with some assistance, of course.

"Well well well." said an unrecognizable voice that was simultaneously "a Voice", "The Voice" and "The Voices" of the collective of past and present Wigglytuff that had volunteered to be immortalized as a mental contact for the rest of the living, "What have you done?"

"I have erred." I began, "But, it might have been fate that such an action occurred."

(We know about the human.)

"He has the knowledge to possibly awaken the Regis."

I shared more thoughts including the full details of my mistake and

my plan to keep the human away from Hoenn.

(Because this seems to be an act of fate, we can... 'arrange'

for a bit of amnesty to be granted to you.)

"it is my mistake."

(and you shall correct it, and, in so doing, you shall

help the grater world to avoid a potential disaster. And in the mean time young one, you shall also be able to see such a grater world; something you have wanted for several years now. And, as an added bonus, you should also, hopefully, learn a few things about yourself in the process.)

"I wish to request any information you may have on"

(Yes we know, humans, but you shall find that as you walk your journey's path.

As far as your people know, we never had this conversation. You will tell High Elder Xavier

that you failed in your research attempt, and that you must take the human

on a journey to help 'it' find 'its' way home.

The human is named Chris by the way, and with a little good luck,

this conversation; and your error; never took place.)

A single voice then spoke to me.

(This turn of events is rather fortunate, as everyone can benefit from it. Xavier gets his chance to prove that humans are not as bad as most of his people believe they are, you get to see the world, Daniel gets to keep up his charade just a little wile longer, Tina can come into her own as; at present; she feels that she must devote all of her time and energy into the task of looking after you.)

Another voice; a much younger one; broke in, (It is win win for all.)

(Yes indeed.) the chorus said.

"Wait?" I asked as I felt the connection begin to brake, "How do you know Chris' name?"

A vary weary feeling invaded my mind.

(You are probably to young to have learned about the structure of the intelligent mind,) said a vary world-weary voice, (But, if the mind is compared to a pond, a life-form's given name floats to the surface once every few seconds or so.)

(Aside from that,) said yet another voice, (We are privy to all important ceremonies that concern the current leader. When ever some one has not requested Psynet time, the current leader is always connected to us, so that; if they need help at any time of day or night; we shall be their for him and or her.)

With that, the connection was indefinitely closed. The finality of my quest;

and the path of my life wade on me as I made the journey back to the chamber

to finalize preparations for the journey, and my departure from my life-long home.

Before I made it to far however, I was intercepted by my older sister.

Her countenance told me that she, and probably the rest of the village, knew of my folly.

"so, you are leaving then?" she asked.

"I am afraid so"

She looked crestfallen. "If only our parents had not died while you were so young," she said,

her eyes filling with more tears than usual, "You would have had a good

chance of avoiding this..." but her sobs prevented her from continuing for a time.

"Died or taken?" I asked.

A little laugh came through the tears, "one, or the other, or maybe, both," she said, "The village seems to basically be split down the middle on that verdict. I hope they were just taken by some human."

I held her until she calmed. "I failed you Trey."

"we failed each other, but" and here my voice dropped to a whisper, "My quest could be bigger

than anyone can know. upon my return, I shall be the closest thing

to a hero without actually being one."

"Please stop being so cryptic!"

"It must be this way. Tina, know that I shall think fondly of you"

"not mushy time now. Please!"

"I am just sorry that"

"no time. Take these instructions from Xavier and, please, follow them in order this time?"

"I always try my best." I took the instructions and read them.

Chris had been moved, and; apparently; I was supposed to 'befriend it' before leaving with him.

I turned on a sigh and began walking away.

"And what was That for?" Tina scolded as she had done when I was little.

I turned back to her and held out the instructions, befriend It...'

'...take It with you'" I said pointing to the words, "Honestly Tina," I touched her affectionately,

"They think humans will never change."

"no evidence? No case. You know that." She ruffled the fur between my ears. "Hay! Maybe you can bring back some?"

"I can hope."

"We can hope."

"You believe me?"

"well I cannot say I believe you." she moved really close to me and whispered,

"but I am not against you either. You know every Wigglytuff past her or his first month of life has

heard the bed-time stories about the humans and what they did to us, why their are hardly any mails left;

unless you think you can win one, do not start a fight."

"I shall have enough evidence to win said fight; I hope."

"I hope to, but we have no time for this now. Hurry and go meet Xavier."

I hugged her and gave her a kiss that made us both feel awkward, "by." I said simply.

I turned and began walking away, and I soon heard her close the door

to our... her home for almost the last time.

Chris' POV

When I came to, I knew something wasn't right. The bed I was sitting on was more... natural somehow. I also didn't recognize the room I was in either. It was relatively small; designed for only one occupant, and it seemed; judging by the feel of one of the walls; to be constructed out of logs and mud. _I didn't have much time to ponder my situation, as presently a door of some sort opened at the far end of the room, admitting warmth and some creature.  
>"Good, you are awake." it said.<br>I knew the voice! "Young One?" I inquired.  
>A laugh came my way, "Well, I am young sir, but my name is Trey. You need to come with me, sir."<br>_"What are you?" I asked.  
>He walked up to me, "A Wigglytuff." he said simply. I groped with my rite hand for him,<br>"I'm sorry, but I can't see you! I need you to" a furry hand? caught mine.  
>"This must all be somewhat of a shock to you, so take my hand, and I shall guide you to our destination."<br>"Thank you Trey, this is vary much appreciated."  
>We left the... Umm, building, and made our way through what I took to be a grassy village square complete with houses and shops; or at least some kind of business establishments, judging by the amount of chatter coming from them; and into a cleared out section containing, judging by acoustics; some kind of stone obstruction about six feet high.<br>As we entered it, my suspicions were confirmed as I couldn't stand completely upright. My head brushed the stone ceiling, causing me to crouch as I walked. We approached a raised platform of some sort, and Trey mounted it. Two other, Wigglytuff, were their, and they had a hushed conversation I couldn't really understand. Apparently Trey and I were leaving on a journey of some kind; wait! these were the same two I heard on my 3DS! The older one gave Trey, money? maybe? and some parchment! Please let one peace be a map? If we at least have a map, I'm good. After the conversation ended, Trey led me out of the chamber.  
>"hopefully Chris," he said as we began to walk, "this little quest will prove to them that all members of your kind are not as bad as our kind believe."<br>"I take it my people haven't exactly been kind to yours?"  
>"that would be under stated, a lot."<br>"Maybe we don't know we're doing something bad." I said; trying to reveal both sides of the argument as we passed the place I awoke in.  
>"hay! this is my stop!"<br>"no," Trey said as we turned to walk between two lines of buildings, "I am taking you to my home while I pack. besides which, the penitentiary is no place for you."

Trey and I were both surprised upon arriving at his house as another Wigglytuff greeted him at the door.  
>"I am so glad you are back!" it said. I judged this one was probably female by the somewhat higher pitch of her voice; maybe his wife?<br>"I am only back for the time it shall take me to pack Tina. I have the human with me," he said as I crouched down to enter the house, and He closed the door behind us, "His name is Chris."  
>As I sat down, Tina walked to me and shook my hand with a surprisingly firm grip!<br>"It is vary nice to meet you Chris."

"Likewise." I replied.  
>Trey began moving around the room, gathering belongings, and I was left sitting pretty much in the middle of the room feeling; I have to admit, somewhat confused. "Tina is my older sister." Trey said almost absent-mindedly as he packed. Tina turned to follow him as she spoke, "I found some strange stuff and put; oh you found it."<br>"here." Trey said placing some objects at my feet, "These belong to you, I should think." I examined the objects; my folding cane, compass and Pearl Camera? Aside from my PAC Mate Omni, they were some of the most useful things I could have asked for if I was to be taking a journey.  
>"by the way,Trey, did the elder give you a map?" "no but; how do you know the Elder?"<br>Trey was surprised as he stopped packing,  
>"I heard some of your affirmation before I was brought here; you tried to jump the gateway, didn't you?"<br>"Yes I did." Trey mumbled as he continued to pack.  
>"How could you... I admit that I did not know all of the details of your incident, but I am now embarrassed to be..." Tina seemed to be working herself into a temper.<br>"What's done is done." I calmly announced, and she seemed to calm.  
>"You are right, Chris, but he still must pay for his, "mistake of judgment.""<br>"And I shall," began Trey, "In a little public banishment show that shall take place shortly."  
>"Public!" Tina gasped,<br>"They must really want to rub your nose in it." I put in. They both seemed taken aback at this remark. "embarrass you, prove some point." I clarified.  
>"That would be correct, and no, I do not have a map." Tray finished.<p>

Tina seemed to be examining something she'd found. It was placed in my hand, "I found these as we were talking; Trey! read the full note next time? it contained these two things."  
>"These are vary important." I said, "I need these to use this." I indicated the Pearl.<br>"Oh yes, the poles with the, what ever at the end."  
>"Trey, You looked through My Stuff?" I asked not angry, but vary much concerned.<br>"It was an order from the Elder." Tina said gently.  
>I kept my voice level so as not to convey anger or sarcasm, "Oh, I see, the high elder wants to drive a rift between us before we become friends. Good job, or at least that would be the case, if I didn't know what alienation was like."<br>Tina and Trey both gave a sigh of relief at this remark.  
>"The "Poles with the thing at the end" are called the Pearl, and it lets me read messages on parchment, provided I have these programs." I indicated the DVDs."What is the Elder's name anyway."<br>"Umm," Trey began uncertainly, "His actual name has no direct translation in your language, and is way to long to be used in daily conversation, but he has chosen the name Xavier." " "Like professor X!" I almost said; but thought better of it as there were probably no similarities at all.

Trey continued, "our parents liked names that translated well into other languages; so I was named Trey; but I think it is a nick-name; and my sister, Tina; I do not know why."  
>"I like my name." said Tina.<br>"I think that is everything." declared Trey, "I now take my leave." Tina and Trey then shared an awkward hug and kiss, and Trey headed for the door.  
>He opened it, and Tina said her final good by as he left.<p>

Trey's POV

I waited inside the affirmation chamber for my cue to be paraded in front of the citizenry for my 'mistake'.

Xavier came in and motioned me to the center of the chamber.

"I want you to know that my son forged the order to have you look through Trey's belongings, and that he will be disciplined for his actions after your part in this little show is complete."

He paused to take a few calming breaths, and then he walked up to me and pressed against me until we were right in each others faces.

"Listen to me." he said in a barely audible voice, "As high elder, I am not supposed to adopt the point of views submitted by a minority or; in your case; one individual.

Concerning humans, however, I to, believe that our view on them as a people may be… well... outdated, to put it mildly. I am going through with this public banishment

show so as to make it appear to the masses that nothing is amiss. As your high elder, I order you to get to know this human so as to corroborate or abrogate our theories. Trey, do you understand and agree with this?"

Do to our proximity I was unable to nod, so I simply responded affirmatively.

"I also must tell you that Daniel's little ploy failed."

"Good." Xavier's face agonizingly assumed a mischievous grin, "That should sting his pride some."

He cleared his throat, "My image requires that I be somewhat… insulting during the proceeding little drama, so do not take anything to heart, but please appear to. If this"

"DAAAAAAD, It Is Way Past Tiiiiime!"

"Daniel, such does not become you or your image." Xavier called back.

"He still acts like a little child sometimes." he said more to himself then to me. Addressing me he said, "Well it is time, time for both of us to; if I may use a human idiom, 'brake a leg!'"

He swiftly exited the chamber; leaving me once again alone.

A vary nervous Tina stood next To Chris; feeling slightly awkward as she tried to think of something to say.

Luckily, Chris seemed to know how to brake moments filled with tension.

"Tina." he said; holding out his hand which she took, "I'll take good care of your little brother."  
>"You... will take care of My Little Brother?" she laughed; giving Chris a little kiss on the cheek, "thank you, but he is more than capable of taking care of himself."<p>

She let go of his hand, "At this time," she continued,

Leaving is the best thing that could happen to him."

They then heard the sound of many pares of tiny feet marching toward the house.

Tina put her face so close to Chris' ear that he could hear her breath, "Your escort is coming!" she whispered, "If you want me to take you to the 'show', tell me now and I can arrange it. Otherwise you will go with"

A firm but polite knock on the door stopped her, and she involuntarily released the rest of her breath as she took a normal stance. Her reaction was not lost to Chris, who quickly nodded his head to her proposition as she told whomever was waiting outside that the door was 'open'.

Weather it was 'open' or not mattered little; as the door quite literally fell in; admitting at least fifteen Wigglytuff who proceeded to surround Chris and push him; gently but firmly; toward the opening in the wall. They left the way ahead of them clear; simply pushing Chris from behind and both sides.

They didn't get to far however, as the way was blocked by an angry Tina who had inflated herself to an enormous size.

Her highly elastic body created a barrier that the Wigglytuff on either side of Chris bounced off of; causing a domino effect that toppled the entire group; leaving Chris standing with just one Wigglytuff behind him holding him up. "I was being pushed to!" it said, "It is not vary fun."

"Are you okay?" The voice came from another Wigglytuff who had just arrived on the seen. He appeared to be in charge of the other fifteen or so.

Not knowing who the question was meant for, Chris answered that he was okay.

"Ah Justin! I see you have the entire gang today." Tina said addressing the new Wigglytuff.

"yes" he said; starting to help Wigglytuff to their feet and check them for injuries. "And they, or shall I say HE" Justin picked one up a little harder than the rest, "Overheard my orders and lead the rest of them here, did you not?"

The young Wigglytuff nodded glumly, then walked out of the house with his head down.

"What should his punishment be?" Justin asked. He needn't have bothered; as the sound of many high-pitched voices laughing emanated from outside

"I Was Just Trying To Make An Impression!" the young Wigglytuff yelled over the laughter, which only made it escalate into peals of giddy; out-of-control laughter. "And besides which, they were plotting something!" "Yeah right" chorused the other voices; still laughing a little.

"All girls?" ventured Chris. "All except him." laughed Justin.

Chris unknowingly shared a knowing look with Tina. "Are you going with her?" Justin asked.

Chris nodded as Tina deflated herself.

"The powers that be shall be notified" said Justin.

He then started to leave with his brood, but stopped and turned back to the empty hole leading the lone boy Wigglytuff.

"You broke it, so you will fix it." said Justin; addressing the Wigglytuff.

"And in so doing," said Tina, "You shall miss the show!" chorused Tina Justin and the rest of the girls; with Chris joining in only slightly later.

"Can you fix it?" Chris asked the now lone male Wigglytuff.

"Yes," he began, "however, it shall take some time, and I shall most likely miss the proceedings."

"Kevin, you really do know how to fix a door, right?" Tina asked,

"I do, and..." he lifted the door and started to put it back into place.

There was a thud as tools appeared at Kevin's feet.

"The worst grade! Oh well." he said beginning his work.

He looked around to make sure nobody was watching, and then began, "I do not want to show favoritism,

but I understand what Xavier is trying to do. Those nosy tattle-telling girls have something to talk about now besides me having a conflicted point of view."

"Hope blooms." said Chris.

"We need to head out now." Tina said as she began to lead him toward the center of the village.

As he passed Kevin, he clapped him on the shoulder causing him to drop a tool.

"Do not let anyone talk you down from your beliefs!" Chris said as he and Tina left Kevin to his work.

Tina stood packed in with the rest of the Wigglytuff that had come to watch Trey's banishment.

Chris; stripped of all of his belongings; stood in front of the

affirmation chamber in a spot specifically chosen to keep him in plane sight of the citizenry.

Daniel walked to a platform beside Chris and addressed the crowd.

"People, the one who needs no introduction" Xavier came up behind Daniel.

"Stop right there, you will just make a fool of yourself, and by extension, me."

He then gestured for his son to take a place in the crowd; which he did reluctantly. Xavier then preceded to mount the platform.

"You have all heard the roomers by now." he began, "This hated creature called Human has been brought here by one of our own."

The crowd began its equivalent of booing and jeering; all except Tina.

"I give you the one responsible!" he made a grand gesture, and Trey was roughly shoved out from the chamber's entrance, and placed next to Chris.

The booing and jeering intensified. After a time, Xavier quieted the crowd with difficulty, and began explaining Trey's offence in brutally accurate detail; taking care to insult Trey's powers of judgment and intelligence at every opportunity. Inwardly; however; he praised the turn of events as a sort of back door method of undoing almost a century of lustful thinking about humans his people had seemingly adopted as unchangeable fact.

Xavier then explained that; with the help of a group of Wigglytuff; Trey and 'the human' would be teleported to an undisclosed location,

far beyond the boarders of the Wigglytuff village, and never again would they be allowed back inside its boarders alive.

This announcement brought a grate deal of cheering from the crowd, and Tina; unbeknownst to the uncaring mob; began to quietly sob uncontrollably.

Trey; for his part; took this with an air of stoicism; directing most of his attention to Daniel, who obviously took great pleasure in the entire event despite his temporary demotion to an average citizen. Chris absorbed all this with equal parts fear, curiosity and confusion.

A group of Wigglytuff detached itself from the crowd and made its way toward Xavier who motioned behind him. Another Wigglytuff came out of the chamber carrying Chris' belongings.

"We will now test our intended destination by teleporting these items to it." Xavier said as the items were placed on the ground and the group from the crowd made a circle around them. They joined hands and closed there eyes. A moment passed, and then a flash of light enveloped the items, causing them to disappear.

"Positive." the group flatly intoned as one.

"it is time!" Xavier cried. The crowd roared with approval as Trey and Chris were brought to the center of the circle.

They were made to stand almost together. The crowd went silent, and in that silence, Trey could hear Tina's sobs. He to, shed a tear as a flash of light engulfed his new friend.

"Positive." the group once again intoned. They then paused for a few seconds and then "Wait for it... Wait for it? Wait for it! And, NOW!" Another flash consumed Trey, and he to, vanished.

There eyes opened, and they dispersed.

The crowd roared with contentment, and; unknown to anyone else; Tina turned and ran toward her home; tears spilling from her eyes the entire way.

Author's Note: Just a small update to add in a few things for later in the story, and to clarify a few descriptions and such.


	3. Chapter 2: Becoming a Trainer?

attached  
>a pokémon fanfiction<br>By ThreeBlackNoises

2  
>Becoming a Trainer?<p>

Chris' POV

I awoke in unfamiliar surroundings. I had no idea where I was, but I didn't have time to find out.

"What the!" said a female voice, "Where did you come from?"

"Where am I, exactly?" I countered.

"The Route 19 look-out." she answered briskly. "now my turn, where did you come from?"

"I don't know exactly."

"How can you Not Know Where"

Boom! The sound stopped her in mid sentence, and then Trey fell on top of me as we all screamed different four-letter-words.

"I came from his village." I finished.

"and that village is where?" she asked not unkindly.

"I don't know I said."

"I do not know either." Trey added.

"Okay the girl sighed, trying to get a grip on the situation.

"He needs to become a trainer." Trey said.

"He needs a real partner. I am just his friend, and my name is Trey, madam."

"Bianca" she said, "Call me Bianca. madam is, like, way to formal."

I introduced myself as well, and Bianca seemed to be back in her element. "Well you can't start with Wigglytuff, using a third-stager as your starter is forbidden. You have to earn the privilege of having one either by evolving one of your current Pokémon into a third-stager or using one of your Pokémon to catch a third-stager."

"So what do you" I was stopped by a sound I recognized; an Xtransceiver ringing.

"Yes," she answered, "Your heading back right?" said a woman's voice.

"Yes, as soon as I figure out what to do with this young man and talking Wigglytuff that just exploded into my path."

"Exploded!" exclaimed the woman, "Or boomed or poof or something. said Bianca.

"Anyway the boy, Chris, needs a starter and Wigglytuff won't do so... well... Umm. help?"

"Nate and Hugh?"

"Already taken care of."

"All right, We'll use the 'Others'."

"Professor" "This is a unique circumstance, so he deserves unique choices."

"You're Juniper!" I blurted out; pointing at the disembodied voice, "And your her sort-of assistant Bianca!"

"Full-fledged assistant now. Gees, where have you been the last two years? Living under a Gigalith?"

Now I knew where I was, the Unova region, but route 19 look-out? That was new.

Trey had long-since removed himself from my person, so I climbed to my feet.

He moved away as Bianca removed something from her pockets"

"Call me when it's over?" Juniper asked before cutting the connection.

somewhat abruptly Bianca said, "Okay, pick one."

I must have looked confused, because after a moment Trey said "Chris, she has three Ball things in her hands. Just pick one two or three."

"Or you could pick 13, 138 or 203; wait! You're blind?" asked Bianca; obviously astounded.

"Yes I am." I said.

"This'll definitely be interesting." she said.

I suddenly had an idea.

"We seem to be in some sort of town, right?" I asked no one in particular.

Both Trey and Bianca confirmed my theory.

"There's only one way in or out?" I asked.

"I think I know what he has in mind." Trey happily said, moving; I gathered; to block the look-out's exit. Bianca seemed to catch on to, as I heard three vary loud explosions; one after another; from her vicinity.

"Okay, they're out!" Bianca Said, "Now, we wait, and see what happens."

I crouched down to receive whatever came my way.

"Bianca?" Trey began, "I thought their were 649 Pokémon, has something changed?

"Not really, but they were consolidated so that their are now only 324. Basically all Pokémon in a single evolution line were combined into one number, You; for example; used to be number 40, but now you're number 15. This makes it so that new trainers; like your friend here; have an easier time digesting things."

As they were talking, a furry; somewhat chubby; creature climbed into my lap and, looked at me?

I reached out hesitantly and gently felt it; finding a tail and wings on its backside, as well as a curl of hair on its forehead in between Two long, roundish ears coming off its head.

The face was strange, as the poor creature appeared to have no nose and a... fang? coming out of the left side of its mouth.

It had two stocky arms that each ended in a three-fingered hand with two fingers and; I guest; an opposable thumb, and its stubby legs ended in feet that each had a single toe on it.

During this examination, the creature didn't move much, say for the occasional nervous shake and somewhat fearful breathing.

"What is this?" I asked, finding a lull in the conversation.

"Clefairy, number 13." supplied Bianca. "and." she added, "She looks a lot like... Trey was it?"

"Yes Bianca." acknowledged Trey.

"Same type to." finished Bianca.

I gently hugged the Clefairy to me, enjoying the feel of her body until she indicated she wished me to let her go; which I did.

She then, sort-of hopped/skipped away from me, causing Bianca to say; more to herself than to us, "so close, yet, so far." in a rather dejected way.

"She's second-stage," Bianca began, "but we thought, given your... situation, that we'd give you at least a chance for some leeway. The next two, however, are first-stage."

"So, why did you consider letting Clefairy travel with me then?" I asked,

"Well Clefairy used to be considered a first-stager until its first form Cleffa was discovered, So... we thought..." She trailed off as something; quite literally; appeared in my lap. It was small and roughly humanoid in shape with smooth skin, but its hair covered its face making it impossible for me to get a look at its facial features. It had a horn or spike coming out of the front and back of its head which it preceded to press into my forehead; first from its front spike, then from the back. It held each of these positions for several seconds, and then it started to fill my mind with gibberish I was unable to make out. "I beg your pardon?" I asked. It then moaned despairingly before leaving the way it came. "No dice.." I said. After some time Bianca finally added, "You're the first person Ralts has allowed to touch. Oh, he's number 138... I believe."

We waited for about two minutes before I heard... what sounded like foot-falls proceeded by stumbling. or tripping, accompanied by quickly stifled laughter from Trey and Bianca.

"Screw... This!" yelled a voice. I then heard wings flapping; and more stifled laughter; before something somewhat clumsily landed in front of me.

"Piplup I presume?" I asked.

"You choose him as your trainer?" Bianca asked.

"I thought that you hated him." Trey said.

"No! I hate humans in general." said Piplup.

"That is how my people feel, though I am the exception to the rule. Is that how it is with you?"

"not really, but this guy needs help. and; reluctant as I am to be trained; I feel I can help him. Not to mention I'm the only choice left after those two denied him."

"I guess that settles it." Bianca said, "Piplup is your starting Pokémon. Here is her"

"No ball thingy. I walk by his side freely, or not at all.

"Picky." said both Bianca and Trey.

"Picky? Yes? Proud? somewhat. Selfish... not so much; at least, not for me personally." Piplup declared.

I reached out and touched... a small rounded, down covered bird that had a small beak and flippers instead of wings.

"Yes, I'm indeed a penguin." Piplup said.

}Okay, we'll see how this works out." Bianca said, yet she still handed me the 'ball thingy' saying "Just in case you need it later."

I retrieved my belongings, stood and unfolded my cane.

"Hay that's neat!" exclaimed Piplup, "Your Wigglytuff is motioning you over to it."

"Piplup? His name is Trey." I said making my way over to him with the aid of his voice cues, "That is my foot." he said calmly as I bumped it with my cane.

I followed the cane's shaft down to the furry foot; finding it bigger than I expected; and ran my hand up the front of Trey's equally furry body; noting that he was about three feet tall with stubby arms and big ears.

"You feel nice." I commented, So, where to?"

Bianca's Xtransceiver rang. "Yes, Piplup... sure... maybe Clefairy later... yes... Umm he's blind... so... Really! Okay."

"You two should head up route 19 to Floccesy town." Bianca said to me.

"Somehow, everything, trainer related will be taken care of there. I'm sorry I can't tell you any more then that, but Juniper is being kind of cryptic on that subject.

"I want you to attempt to make it their on your own." began Trey, "If you have not arrived in, oh, shall we say thirty minutes" "Oh please" interjected Bianca. "Half that should do it, and, well you really can't get lost. Besides which, the Pokémon are at a really low level, and you've got Piplup to help out on that front.

"Yeah?" Piplup added uncertainly. We're going to hold on to Clefairy for a little wile; just in case one of you changes their minds and wants to travel with the other."

Oh, one last thing. If you run into anyone who wants a battle, just tell them you just came from Aspertia City, and you don't have a Pokédex yet. That should solve any trainer-related problems. It's not a vary big or long route," she continued, "so you shouldn't have any problems.

During this conversation, Trey lead me down some stairs and through what I could only guess was Aspertia City until we arrived at some sort of little shack. As I examined it with my cane, Bianca explained that it was a gate house.

"There are a lot of them in Unova, so you should have plenty of help. I.. we have to leave now." she finished.

Trey walked away from me to stand by her saying, "So, good luck and a pleasant journey to you both."

With that they began walking away. I leveled my Braille compass flat and; opening it; I took my bearings

Finding myself facing north, I took the first steps of what would end up being a long, strange, surprising and equally confusing journey.

Author's Note

If you have followed the story up to this point, it's about to get interesting as at least two new main characters will be introduced next chapter; as well as a few strange surprises.

I'm trying to reduce exposition so this doesn't drag to much at the beginning, but it's looking like I'm going to have to use the "exposition hell" approach as; at the moment; I can't think of any other way to set out some of this stuff. I'm just trying to avoid having characters standing around talking for pages on end.

Please don't hate on me if the Pokémon descriptions are not 100 percent correct.

As I'm blind in real life, I had to pull text from wikipedia, Bulbapedia and a little bit from fanfic author BlazingEternal's

story "Into a Brand-new World", so please cut me some slack.


	4. Chapter 3 First Steps, Fast Friends

attached

a Pokémon fanfiction

By ThreeBlackNoises

3

First Steps, Fast Friends... Sort of

"This is taking for ever!" Trey said as he stood next to Bianca at one of the many PC terminals in Aspertia's Pokémon center.

"Well most trainers don't have or want to do this Pokémon reservation thing. That and, well I've never done this before."

She was scrolling down a vary busy application form.

"We're waiting for Chris' trainer ID number" Her Xtransceiver beeped, "Oh, that'll be it." She said as she took it out, read a text message and then pocketed the device once again.

She used the PC's touch pad to navigate to a blank text field and entered the appropriate number.

"That should do it. Now you can't be caught by any other trainers; you officially belong to Chris... as far as Pokémon trainer law is concerned. As for actually 'belonging' to him, that's for you and him to work out." she said after the PC beeped.

"I don't have a flying Pokémon on me so we have to go to Virbank and from there to Castelia. We can check up on Chris wile we're at it as long as he doesn't see... Umm hear us. The bond between a trainer and his or her first Pokémon is vary important so I want... to... make... ..." Bianca trailed off as Trey's attention wandered.

Trey? Is something wrong?"

"I since Darkness where we sent Chris."

"Well, Purrloin live on route 19, but any Pokémon at Piplup's level should be able to take out a level 2 or 3 Pokémon without much difficulty."

Bianca said all of this as a series of prompts ran across the PC's screen; finally culminating in a list of Trey's stats along with several flags.

Pokémon species; Wigglytuff

Nickname: None

Gender: Mail

Type: Normal

Ability: Frisk

Height : 3 Feet 5 Inches

Weight : 25 £

Nature: Jolly

Stats

Level 80

Hit-points: 444

Attack: 215

Defense: 40 (Blue Flag)

Special Attack: 216

Special Defense: 180

Speed: 220 (Red Flag)

Next

"Your defense is 40? Ouch!" Exclaimed Bianca, "That's really low for your kind. Heck that's only about 20 points above a Blissey."

"I am sorry." Trey said.

"it's probably not your fault. Besides, aside from that and your really high speed, everything else checks out on this screen. Okay, next." She clicked the corresponding button.

Available Moves

Charm, Attract, Defense Curl, Teleport, Disable, Sweet Kiss, Flash, Fake Tears, Captivate,

Reflect, Copycat, Magic Coat, Scary Face, Mimic, Double Team, Protect, Wish, Substitute,

Role Play, Sunny Day, Rain Dance, Fling, Endure, Gravity, Rest, Snore, Sleep Talk, Pound,

DoubleSlap, Mud-Slap, Dizzy Punch, Drain Punch, Brick Break, Mega Punch, Strength, DynamicPunch,

Rollout, Dig, Facade, Body Slam, Double-Edge, Seismic Toss, Submission, Retribution, Mega Kick,

Take Down, Psych Up, Frustration, Snatch, Headbutt, Rage, Skull Bash, Work Up, Giga Impact, Bide,

Focus Punch, Counter, Swagger, Sing, Wake-Up Slap, Round, Echoed Voice, Perish Song, Detect,

Metronome, Curse, Covet, Natural Gift, Hidden Power, Secret Power, Present, Bounce

Number of moves remaining: 46.

No illegal moves detected

Verdict: Move-set is slightly above average for a Pokémon at this level

Back Submit

"That's still a lot of moves!" Bianca exclaimed.

"I still have a lot to learn." Trey said."

"Well Trey... oh, I forgot to put that in! Hang on a second."

She clicked Back and entered "Trey" into the nickname field. then she clicked "Next" then "Submit".

"Now we see if this actually works." Bianca said as "Please Wait appeared on the screen.

"So, about this darkness." Bianca probed,

"It just feels, well... wrong!" Trey exclaimed; groping for the right words,

"I could just be over reacting, but I do not think so."

"okay, once this finishes, we'll go check out route 19.

The screen now shoed "awaiting verification", and a blinking caret.

"You're right; This is taking forever." conceded Bianca, and then she began to grope around for something to talk about.

"Umm, how did you learn to talk? Is that okay for me to ask?"

"Oh yes, I was in training to be a sort of diplomat if our village ever came under attack by humans. and, no, not all Wigglytuff; in fact, not all Pokémon can talk either, and some are better at it than others."

The PC beeped and showed a vary crude graphic of a Wigglytuff along with Trey's stats in a small window at the top of the screen.

The rest of the display was taken up with the seals of the various leagues and the message "Specimen approved".

Below this rather glorified banner was an image of a scull, a clock and the words "30 hours remaining for cool-down"

Trey then did something vary strange. He used his hands to pull himself up to look at the screen before screwing his face up in concentration.

He then eased himself down, thought really hard and blew out a breath before vary slowly saying "Thirty what?"

Bianca was astounded. "You can read to?"

"Only numbers. The rest of my training will have to wait until I return home." Trey explained wistfully.

"That means even if Chris caught a third-stager rite now, you'd still have to wait until late tomorrow night before you could battle."

She clicked the X in the top right of the screen, and the PC shut down with a low mellow beep.

She then turned to leave, and Trey followed her out into the city as they headed for route 19.

As they reached the gate-house however, Bianca flushed in realization and ran back toward the Pokémon center saying "Oh Crap! I forgot to give him any Poké Balls."

About Five Minutes Earlier...

Chris' POV

I walked into the gate house and was greeted by a receptionist who gave me a spray bottle of potion.

She Complemented me on being bold enough to train Pokémon with my disability, and I thanked her.

She then showed me how to use the potion, and told me to use it if my Pokémon got hurt.

I thanked her, she wished me luck, and Piplup and I headed onto route 19.

As we moved down the sloping road, Piplup and I noticed how quiet things were.

"This feels wrong." Piplup observed.

I agreed as we kept walking. I suddenly felt a quick flash of movement, and I opened my mouth to warn her. Before I could say anything, she screamed as a quick body blow of some kind sent her to the ground. A quick tearing sound accompanied by a gasp from Piplup saw the unidentified creature heading back the way we'd come. In the process, it somehow tripped me; making me drop the potion on the ground where it broke open.

"Oh that's just great!" I sarcastically said as Piplup crawled into the mess that had been the potion.

"My front is ok, but my back." Piplup said.

"I could put you in the Poké Ball, and then" "No!" Piplup said, and then seemed to amend with "I mean, that could make it worse."

"Is it deep?" I asked.

"Sort of, he got several inches of skin, some meet, and I think I lost some blood."

I knelt beside her, but had no idea what to do.

"I guess I'll have to carry you to" something ran into me from the side. "If you carry her, that wound will never heel properly seeing as it covers most of her back."

I started; It was the Clefairy Bianca showed me!

"Sarah? What are you" Piplup began.

The Clefairy put its hands on either side of Piplup's wound and proceeded to blow air around it. When she was done, she ordered Piplup to stand. Somehow;, amazingly, the wound held closed.

"What did you do to me?" Piplup asked. "I'll tell you a little later. Now, in your ball, hurry." Clefairy said.

She took something from behind her as I placed Piplup's Poké Ball on the ground in front of her. Piplup protested, but eventually complied; disappearing with a loud poof.

"Okay" she said; turning to me, "Now it's your turn to listen to me."

She handed me something resembling a large grapefruit.

"It's primed. Now, when I tell you, catch me. Once I'm in the ball, call out Piplup and keep her still. Everything else will take care of itself."

"What did you do?" I prodded.

"I blew a sheet of molecular paste onto her wound. It came from inside of me because it's part of me and my unique... ability. Once the healing process is complete, the sheet will essentially replace Piplup's skin, down and blood. If I'm lucky this will only take about an hour off my natural life span... Okay, ready?"

She said all of this really fast in only one breath. She then leaned against me on my right side, and I nodded yes.

"You have to be fast." she said before bowing her head as if in prayer.

Suddenly, a strange sound filled the air as she raised her head and said "Now! Go Go Go!"

I lobbed the grapefruit-sized Poké Ball at her.

It connected and sucked her inside with the same loud poof as if it were calling an existing creature back; though it did so in a somewhat unusual way. It shook violently as it drew her inside of itself before shaking on the ground for about nine seconds. it then made a loud snapping sound.

Taking that as my cue to continue, I released Piplup from her ball into my arms.

"It hurts." she said as I held her.

"I know, but Clefairy says something's supposed to happen and that you are to stay still."

"Maybe you better put me down then." she said.

I complied, and we waited for something to happen.

A few moments later, it did.

Piplup began complaining of an itch in her back as a strange simmering sound filled the air along with a strangely ethereal sound like distant music.

At the same time a vary unpleasant smell reached me. It was like someone had crossed burnt rubber and wet dog.

Mixed in with the "music", I began to hear something that distressingly reminded me of curdling milk.

I was grossed out, but the sounds died away rather quickly, and the wind soon blew the smell away as well.

Sarah popped out of her ball and showed signs of being a little worn out.

"First time, wasn't to bad." She said before addressing Piplup.

"How do you feel?"

Piplup was overjoyed. "I feel fine!" she exclaimed.

"No scars?" I asked.

"No; at least not on me. Sarah however," Piplup began.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked; her voice now several octaves higher than normal.

"Well" began Piplup, "Welcome back to being a Cleffa!"

"and welcome to being pink." Sarah said to Piplup. She then felt the need to add,"The area where your wound was will be pink for about half an hour."

"I can deal with that. Are you okay Sarah?"

"Just a little tired. Aside from that and being turned into a Cleffa, I feel fine."

"I can't believe you had to blow that paste onto Piplup's back." I said.

Sarah explained that the normal procedure is to use an elemental attack the target is strong against to deliver the reagent.

Given Sarah's low level and Magical Leaf subsequently being her only elemental attack; which would have killed Piplup; her only recourse was to deliver the reagent at close range using an extremely primitive method. She told me that more experienced healers could use their hands to deliver the reagent, but at her level the paste; a derivative of the transform attack; could just as well make her hands have the same wounds as Piplup's back, become something unrecognizable or; in the worst-case scenario; take them away forever.

I told her it was still gross, and she agreed saying that if I wanted to know more, she would be glad to talk about it later.

remarkably, Piplup kept pace with us as we continued along the route, and we eventually reached Floccesy town.

Upon arrival, we ran in to Alder; the Pokémon league champion;and told him about the thing that gave Piplup her injury.

He told us that trainers had submitted reports of an unusually strong Purrloin in the area, and he surmised that it evolved into Liepard a little early and felt it could dominate the other wild Pokémon in the area.

I asked him if it could be assimilated into a Liepard habitat, and he thought it might be possible.

I then asked him if Floccesy had a Pokémon Center, and he pointed me and my Pokémon in its direction.

Upon arrival, we were greeted by someone calling himself Cedric.

He apparently was the daughter of Professor Juniper, and he worked on advances in Pokédex technology.

"It's your Pokédex." he said, handing me a somewhat bulky device that resembled a king-sized DS.

"NOW, normally I'm not vary persistent that trainers try out their new Pokédexes right away, but seeing as this particular model has never been used before,"

As he spoke, I opened the device and saw why he was curious about its workability. It had four lines of ten Braille cells serving as the device's screen. I read:

Pokédex V 5.8 ready!

To use, point the Pokédex at a Pokémon.

For advanced features, use the Braille keyboard to navigate the menus.

For help, press F1 located above dot 1.

I marveled at the care that went into this Pokédex, and decided to test it out immediately.

"Hay Piplup, come here a second please."

As she stood in front of me, I crouched down and ran the Pokédex over her.

"Hay! Not so close."

"Oh, sorry." I said as the Pokédex gave a ping sound before saying

"Piplup, the penguin Pokémon

Piplup live along shores in northern countries, so their thick down guards them against the cold weather.

As they are skilled swimmers, they can dive for over 10 minutes to hunt.

Because they are very proud creatures, Piplup hate accepting food from people. Do to being poor walkers, they often fall down. However, a Piplup's strong pride will make it puff up its chest without a care.

Piplup can be difficult to bond with since they don't always listen to their Trainer."

I saw this same information on the Braille display along with other info such as physical measurements, moves learned, future moves and a lot of other details."Well, I don't have to baby you at all!" Cedric exclaimed, "This makes my job easier."

I also checked Piplup's level, and I was amazed to see that her tussle with Liepard gave her enough experience to raze her to level 8.

The staff had there hands full taking care of all of the Pokémon that got attacked by the Liepard, so I returned my Pokémon to their balls and placed them in a cue for healing.

About that time, a nurse finally came out of the back rooms and noticed us.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, may I help... Oh hey Cedric. Showing another new trainer the ropes?"

"No, not really. This one knows what he's doing, and if you're free now, I can leave him in your capable hands."

"I can. I'm finally on desk duty."

The nurse checked her e-mail , and Cedric said good by and left.

The nurse told me that the unknown attacker had finally been identified as a Liepard, and that Bianca caught it as it entered Aspertia. She also told me Bianca's Cleffa would be returned to her when she stopped by later, and my Piplup would be returned to me once it's wounds were healed.

I told her that was fine as I wished to do things the proper way and; if it was possible; actually battle Cleffa and earn the rite to catch her. I did; however; show concern that Cleffa was originally a Clefairy, but the nurse shrugged it off, saying that it was normal for a Pokémon to regress to an earlier evolutionary stage once their energy was sufficiently exhausted.

"Most of the time," she continued as she scanned my Pokédex, "Evolution is dependent upon the strength of a Pokémon's trainer, so Cleffa could re-evolve tomorrow, or sometime next week."

After confirming my identity, she told me I had a balance of $3,000 .

I learned that all trainers had their own personal debit account, and all monetary transactions were handled with a trainer's Pokédex so that money couldn't be destroyed if a Pokémon attacked a trainer, and also so that a trainer couldn't demand more money than was customarily allotted for winning a battle.

She asked me if I wanted to buy anything; seeing as she was both nurse and cashier, and I told her I'd most likely buy some stuff before I left in the morning.

I learned that; being a beginning trainer; I was entitled to one free nights stay, and If I wished to challenge the gym in Aspertia, I could stay one more night for free in either this center or Aspertia's. If I still needed more time to train, I could stay in either center for one more night at half price.

I asked about tonight's rooming arrangements and was told that one empty spot remained.

I decided to take it and was told I'd be staying in a room with a person named Elizabeth.

The nurse told me how to get to the room in question, and I showed myself to it.

Elizabeth turned out to be a petite lady, judging by the height of her voice as she asked, "So am I correct in assuming you're trainer Christopher?"

"More like beginning trainer Christopher," I answered. "But Christopher sounds to stuffy, so I like to be called Chris."

"I like to be called Liz, and you shouldn't stand in the doorway like that. Come in, and take a load off."

"Don't mind if I do." I said walking into the room and closing the door behind me.

It was basically split down the middle with a bed on either side.

I sat on the right-most bed and placed my few possessions under it.

Liz came to stand in front of me and waited there as if looking me over.

"He's not much to look at," came a voice slightly higher than where Liz's had come from.

"Still, he's easy enough on the eyes."

"Basically, that means Michael likes you." Liz explained.

"And Michael is?" I prompted.

"You can touch me, go ahead, I want to see if you can guess what I am."

"Liz?" I asked; not knowing if she'd be as okay with the arrangement as Michael apparently was.

"It's okay. After all, Michael and I stood here and looked you over for almost a minute. Your hands are your eyes, so go ahead and use them to look at us if you want."

I started with her arms; which were covered by something resembling crushed velvet; and worked my way upward.

By the time I got to her shoulders; aside from realizing she was really skinny; I saw that the velvet thing was actually some kind of cape.

I paused at her face; unsure if I should continue any farther, but; seeing as she made no objections; I moved my hands up her face toward her ears.

I stopped their, as I discovered some kind of spiky cartilage that turned out to be her ears.

Michael began to snicker at this point saying, "It doesn't work on hands, Liz."

What doesn't?" I asked; forgetting to look at Michael.

Liz sat down beside me on the bed with a rather long sigh in which I could discern the words, "the illusion." After pausing for about twenty seconds she said, "I happen to be a Gardevoir."

"And yet you pose as a trainer?" I asked; not missing a beet.

"You're not surprised?"

"Liz, after being dumped from my world into a game I was playing, getting gibberish blasted at me by a Ralts, holding said Ralts, a Clefairy and Piplup, getting said Piplup as my starter Pokémon, having a Liepard literally rip Piplup a new one and having the same Clefairy from before heal Piplup with molecular paste and devolve into Cleffa; and that's mostly the normal stuff.

If you throw in the time I spent in the Wigglytuff village then no, I'm pretty much surprised out today."

Liz's mouth was hanging open.

"Wow!" exclaimed Michael, "You've had an unusual and busy day.

"If you are my chosen trainer, life won't be vary dull." said Liz.

"That's an understatement, but how does a Gardevoir find out if a person is there chosen trainer?" I asked.

"Depending on the ethics and scruples of the Gardevoir in question, several methods exist, ranging from the three second mind attack that can easily kill a human, to the several year-long befriending approach. What I'd like to try is something in between. You mentioned that you had 'gibberish blasted at you by a Ralts' today, well I'd like to try the same thing."

"No offence, but it would be kind of weird for us to be seen sitting in each other's laps." I said finally looking at Michael.

"Not to mention your Pikachu? might find it a little unsettling to watch."

"I am. Good guess." Michael said.

"Oh no. Despite the fact that our feeling spikes are located on our chests and back,all that is required here is a hug." Liz explained.

"That, I feel comfortable with." I said as someone knocked at the door.

Opening it, I was greeted by a high-pitched voice saying "Room service?"

"Trey?" I asked.

"Yes, in the flesh, so to speak. Our friend Bianca is currently occupied with the issue of who Cleffa now belongs to, so I asked her if I could deliver these to you. That, and I wanted to see you one last time before heading to Juniper's lab."

As he was saying that, I heard Liz get Paged to answer a phone call. I thought it a bit odd, but decided to let it pass unnoticed for now.

Trey gave me a package he was holding and exchanged introductions with Liz and Michael as they left. Opening the package, I found ten Poké Balls.

"Those are what Bianca was supposed to have given you when you left Aspertia, but; sadly; she did not have any more on her after the other two trainers got there share." Trey said stepping into the room and shutting the door and standing before me as I sat back down on the bed.

"I really have not had a chance to tell you this." he began. "but, even though we were thrown together through happenstance, I really, really want to be the best friend I can be to you. Not because I have to for my people's sake, but because I want to for my own sake as well. I cannot get any stronger than I am right now unless I travel the world, partnered with a trainer with good morals and of good character. Unfortunately, I cannot do that with you unless you"

"I know, catch or evolve a third-stager." I said dejectedly.

"Or have a second-stager and earn two badges." Trey finished as someone else knocked on the door.

"It's open." I said. Bianca walked in and gave me two Poké Balls.

"Well, you're now the proud owner of a Cleffa." she said. "She joined you of her own free will, and besides, her Healing Wish technique wouldn't have Saved Piplup unless you caught her properly. So, I guess you're stuck with Sarah the Cleffa, weather the two of you want each other or not."

"You sound like you're ready to get rid of her."

"More like, I'm ready for her to have a more competent trainer. You see, I'm not vary good at it, and I'm definitely not champion material or anything remotely close to that."

"Where did Sarah come from?" asked Trey.

"The Giant chasm. As strange as it sounds, some trainer dropped her off at the lab because they didn't want the extra burden of having a rare Pokémon with them. They either caught Sarah because they felt sorry for her being born in an area that gave her little chance of survival, or they just felt Duty-bound to save her. Most trainers think it's a requirement that they save helpless Pokémon, but it's really just strongly encouraged.

Either way, you're the first person she's actually volunteered to help."

"and Where did Piplup come from?" I asked.

"I'd tell you, but." She blew out air "Well, she, really needs to talk about this with someone and get past it. I think, she, might, tell you and your friends, more than she'll tell Juniper and I. It's actually kind of, sad." she sighed "but, it's part of the world we live in." she said in a more up-beat way.

She paused a moment before saying that she had to be on her way, and that Trey would be waiting for me at Juniper's lab, and all I had to do to summon him was log in to Juniper's PC from any Pokémon Center and request him to be transferred over to me.

I promised Trey I'd try to retrieve him ASAP, but I was going to take my time training Piplup and Sarah first.

He said that was a good idea and wished me luck before bidding me good by as he and Bianca took there leave.

Liz and Michael returned a short time later, and Liz told me that Thomas; her trainer; had contacted her. She told me that if the two of us didn't match up as chosen trainer and Gardevoir that he'd be here to pick her up in two or three days.

"do the two of you not work out or something?" I asked sitting back on the bed as Liz did the same.

"We're okay, as battle partners, but we'll never be anything more, seeing as he's not into being all touchy-feely and stuff. And if you and I do match up, we could work so much better together than he and I ever can, do to the added mental bond you and I would share"

"So what do we do?" I asked as Michael climbed off her head.

"Put your arm around me and lean in like your going to be told a secret. After that, we wait and see what happens." she explained.

I did as instructed and leaned in close enough to feel the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

"Now, I don't know what you'll hear, as the part of my brain that does this is still in Ralts mode so, just be ready for anything. Now, I'm going to close my eyes, and then we wait."

She must have done so, because her breathing slowed slightly.

Liz, Michael and I then waited to see what would happen next.

It wasn't words, but feelings. Extreme hatred, profound sadness, and a strong since of longing.

"What do you hate?" I asked.

"Mostly people who think Pokémon are tools." Liz answered.

"Why are you sad?"

"Because, as Gardevoir, we're sort of made to require companionship, and, unlike some Gardevoir, I really long for that.

That, and until now, I had no idea what that felt like."

"That explains the feelings, but I thought their would be a"

(Life can suck sometimes.) I heard in my head in a younger voice than Liz had used in person, to which I replied with a laugh, "Sometimes it can."

"You heard it!" she said, then almost as an afterthought she added, "Michael, it's happening."

We didn't get anymore of an explanation, as Liz promptly passed out on the bed.

"What does she mean?" I asked after we had settled her in.

In short, it means she finally found her chosen trainer, and she's going to spend the rest of the night going through a mind reconfiguration." Michael answered after a brief pause.

"So the part of her mind that was in Ralts mode is being made usable?"

"Sort of. It's more like that part is being made compatible with the rest of her mind."

He made a long slow Kaahh sound.

"Something wrong?"

"Just nerves I guess." he said; pausing a bit before continuing.

"To be blunt, a part of her just died."

I must have looked crest-fallen, because Michael climbed into my lap and hugged me.

"Hay, it's okay. In this case, it's a good kind of death." he said; putting his arms as far around me as they would go.

"That's funny, because the only good death I've ever known is when something is suffering so much that death would be doing it a favor." I said.

Michael took his arms off me from the hug and put them on each of my shoulders as he stood up

to his full height in my lap; putting us almost face to face.

"As far as I understand it, Gardevoir don't fully mature until they find their chosen trainer, so, in a way, I guess you could say she was suffering."

He awkwardly patted me with his paws, then sighed in a sort of discontented way.

"I'm not good at this, comforting thing, am i?"

"How often have you done it?"

"Umm, this is my first try comforting someone I really want to care for." he said shyly.

"Not that I don't care about everyone I try to help and comfort!" He said; back-pedaling furiously.

"In other words," I said with a slight chuckle, "I'm the first person you want to make a permanent part of your life? After Liz I mean?"

"Yes!." he said with relief evident in his voice.

"Well, for your first try at really comforting someone, your not doing to bad. Don't worry, you'll get better with practice." I said encouragingly.

"It's a good thing you didn't get to know Liz vary well, seeing as she'll be changed somewhat after she wakes up."

"What do you mean?" I asked, somewhat perplexed.

"Well, the Ralts part of her did effect her personality in mostly small ways, but there is always the chance that something major was effected as well. When Gardevoir fully awaken, they go into a sort of trance and reevaluate their life up to that point from an objective perspective and make any changes to their outlook and personality they see fit to improve their over-all quality of life."

"So tomorrow when she wakes up, she could be a totally different person, Hence, your nervousness, right?"

"Yes. right now, she's my only friend Chris."

I began to pet Michael on his back as I asked, "So, since she found her chosen trainer, does that mean we're going to be bonded soon?"

"Not necessarily. I mean, not that you are or anything but," He said; obviously nervous, "What if you were a criminal or something?"

"Oh, I see where this is going. What if a Gardevoir's chosen trainer turns out to be a total scum bag, They could just not bond with that person, right?"

"Oh! I like a quick thinker! And, yes, you're right. Tell you what, Let's not worry to much about Liz until tomorrow. Let's just sleep on this and see what tomorrow holds."

"Now that, is a good idea." I said.

I explained that I'd been up for almost 20 ours and needed to get sleep. I expressed my concern that Michael no longer had a place to sleep and was told he'd sleep near me but not with me.

I decided to leave my Pokémon in their balls for the night and work with them once I had a clear head in the morning.

As we bedded down, I reached for Michael's paw and smacked it saying, "To the unknown, right?"

"He gave a good-natured laugh before saying, "That's one way of putting it. Well good night."

I wished him the same before laying down and; almost instantly; falling into a deep sleep.

Author's Note

Yes, yes, I know that Gardevoir have some kind of silk dress thing, but Liz is different than any other Gardevoir. I hope to get the rest of the exposition out of the way in the next few chapters so the story can begin moving at a quicker pace.

I'm sorry if these first few chapters have a lot of exposition, but this is turning into an alternative universe fiction, and I want to have the exposition out of the way so I can just move through the plot without having to stop and explain something every few minutes.

Well that's it for now!


	5. Chapter 4, Changes, Big and Small

attached

a Pokémon fanfiction

by Three Black Noises

4

Changes, Big and Small

Chris' POV

Morning came quickly as I had no dreams to disturb my slumber.

I awoke to find Liz already awake and pacing back and forth across the tiny room.

"It's Michael." she said without preamble; trying with great effort to keep her voice calm.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He evolved in his sleep." she answered.

"And that's bad because," I said, not understanding the situation.

She stopped right in front of me and, I could have sworn she looked me directly in the eyes when she said

"He may not have his memories anymore, and I didn't ask him enough about his life to be able to help him restore his memories if something like this happened."

"How could he lose his memories just by evolving in his sleep?" I asked, somewhat perplexed.

"It's called dream walking. Effectively, the act of dreaming erases the victim's memories of there passed life." Liz explained.

I cupped Liz's face in my hands, "Don't beet yourself up over it. It's not like you could have known something like this would happen."

"I should have prepped for something like this, he is my friend after all. He started out as a prop so I could pose as a trainer, but I've really come to care for him now. That, and, he needs my help, just as I need his."

She started to breathe heavy and rhythmically, and I felt a tier slide down her cheek.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry in front of someone," she said, her voice shaking with the effort of keeping it calm.

"But I feel like I've let him down."

"Don't hold back your tears, you can cry in front of me if you want. Besides, what's done can't be undone in this case. If he's lost his memories, then that'll be that. We'll just have to take things one little thing at a time together." I said.

Now Liz really did cry, completely and openly. She didn't wale or even really sob , but tears definitely flowed unbidden.

"That's cute, the way you're so selfless." she said trying to control her tears.

"That's just who I am. Besides which, I like you and Michael, even if he no longer remembers his life, I want to help him become who he now wants to be."

"And you don't even know us that well yet." Liz said, leaning in even closer than before.

"Though I'd like to, and I thought Gardevoir didn't cry."

"Only when we're very moved, or when we feel like we've let ourselves, or those we care about down."

I began to wipe the tears from her face as I said, "I kind of feel responsible for what happened to Michael as we slept near each other last night."

"I guess we'll just share that responsibility then." she said calming somewhat.

"Just being in the same room with him is most likely what did it." she said somewhat distractedly.

"What about the two of us?" she asked after a moment's pause.

"I guess you can call your other trainer, because I'm sticking with you." I said.

"I'm to involved now to just walk away. Your Ralts mind is gone and Michael is now a Raichu; not to mention possibly an amnesiac. Piplup now has a strange scar from a weird healing spell Sarah used on her because of my inexperience as a trainer, so yes, I'll be sticking around for a good while."

"Um, what time is it anyway?" I asked after a brief pause.

"Just half passed six." Liz answered without checking a clock, or at least she didn't turn her head to do so.

We sat their for a few minutes, enjoying each others company before I asked somewhat nervously, "So Liz, how do you feel about being trained by a blind man?"

She gave a slight chuckle as she said that it was a "novel idea." and that life would be "without any dull moments for the foreseeable future."

I said I'd been told the same thing in more words by people since I arrived.

"Ok, you asked a question, now it's my turn." Liz said with a child like tone as she cracked a grin, "Am I going to be a big part of your team?"

"After I bond with the others. I really want to get to know Piplup and Sarah first, and, Trey, to."

"Your Wigglytuff, right." Liz said under her breath.

"So, yes, you and Michael will be a big part, but, for the moment, you and he won't be joining in any battles on my behalf, to answer your question directly."

"I can live with that for now." Liz said before lapsing into silence for a time.

Feeling her face carefully, I noticed that Liz was in deep thought.

"You know," she said at length, "We could go ahead and complete the bond we started last night."

She leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "We would both know if we were really meant to be with each other or not."

"What do you say. All we have to do is kiss, on the lips, don't worry, I'll be gentle."

"First time I ever kissed a girl, oh well, better now then never." I said as I felt her face in order to line up my lips with hers. I was about to lean forward to kiss her when the better part of caution whispered in the back of my mind.

"This is kind of sudden, isn't it?"

Liz took a moment to answer. "How much did Michael tell you about our awakening?"

"He told me that you basically look back at your hole life."

"Well, yes," she paused, "He didn't tell you that we also sort of look to the future, did he?"

"He just told me what he knew. He said as much."

"I see. Well, we can't choose what or how much we see, we just see a few things, still images mainly." she paused again.

"I didn't want to scare Michael with a lot of information about our awakening process." she said abruptly.

"He was worried for you last night, so hopefully he'll still be worried when he wakes up this morning."

A thought seized me. "How come you're not worried about him?"

"when the time comes to worry, I'll worry, but for now we first have to see how damaged he is. If you wake a walker to early you can do some, a lot of damage to their personality."

"So we have a little time to kill?"

"Just a little." she answered.

"So, what did you see?" I asked, not wanting to know, but still curious.

"Us, happy together. That's how I know this bond will be a good one."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, but," she seemed like she didn't want to reveal what else she'd seen, and I didn't feel the need to press her.

"This bonding thing won't hurt, will it?" I asked; feeling kind of nervous.

"It shouldn't." she said, moving her face down just a little bit.

"If this doesn't work, we'll just share an awkward kiss." she said as I moved awkwardly into position; trying to line up my mouth with her smaller one.

"One thing first." I said, "Even if this doesn't work, I want you to be more to me then just another battle partner."

"I wouldn't have let you stay the night with me if I thought you were a bad person." she said before sighing long and deeply.

About half way through the sigh; which lasted about 11 seconds; her face turned hot.

"Sorry." she said softly.

"Nervous?" I asked; feeling that way myself.

"Just releasing pent up psychic power in a non-destructive way."

"So, what's a destructive way?" I asked; my curiosity peaked.

"Oh, I don't know, something like Thunderbolt or maybe shadowball."

"What? You just change your psychic energy into something else?" I asked.

"Pretty much." She answered.

"So why breath? Why not wind?"

"If that door was open, I could blow you right out of this building with all of the nervous energy I have right now." she said; pointing to the door.

"You said you knew this bond would work, and yet you're still that nervous?"

"You tend to get that way when you realize that, in a few short seconds you could be complete. Psychic power can do more then cause pain however. Hmm, let me think."

She thought for a few seconds before humming a perfect middle F that stopped coming from her mouth after about two seconds and surrounded both of us; seeming to last forever.

This represents the psychic field that now surrounds us." She explained as the sound reverberated around us." If we aren't meant to be together this field will simply collapse after we kiss. Otherwise; well, we will both know pretty fast either way." she said in a shaky voice.

"So this is like the sound version of what sighted people see?" I asked; intrigued.

"Yes, and it will change to reflect the strength of the field. Oh and, only you can hear it." she explained.

As I pressed my lips against her's, I noticed that the sound got louder.

secretly relishing the contact, I heard the pitch of the field change from F to a perfect G that sounded so happy to be a Go.

If this wasn't a perfect psychic match, I had no idea what one would sound like.

I suddenly felt like I was falling into Liz's enter-most being as I heard the psychic field... well, pop.

I then heard a vary beautiful song without words before everything went, well, black; that is to say, I went to sleep again.

Liz's POV

I was caught off garde by how sudden, strong and different the bond was. As Chris passed out on the bed again I could feel his mental presents joining mine.

I wasn't privy to every thought and emotion he had, but I somehow knew that if either of us were ever in any kind of danger, the other would know at once.

I decided to make use of the situation and contact my previous trainer while everyone was still sleeping. As I headed for the door, one of Chris' Poké balls popped open, releasing a Cleffa that I assumed was Sarah.

"You could have let one of us know before you bonded with our friend." she said without any anger towards me.

`I'm awfully sorry, but one thing led to another and, well, you know, right?by I said as I turned to face her.

"Could you watch Chris? The bond was successful so he'll be out for a wile, but if he wakes up while I'm gone he will probably be a little woozy."

"Sure! I'd love to." she answered with good cheer.

I opened the door, but as I turned to leave, a thought occurred to me.

"Sarah? Do you need me to release Piplup from her ball so you won't be board?"

`No thank you. If I want to talk to her, I'm perfectly capable of letting her out myself. What do I do about the Raichu?"

"Oh, that's Michael. He, um, evolved in his sleep so,"

"We have a possible dream walker here, gocha."

"You know about them? Dream walkers I mean?"

"rumors," Sarah sighed the word. "You tend to hear those a little when you're stuck at a lab for a few months. Besides, we Cleffa can also dream walk as well."

"I see. Well this one is true, so can you please, just, kind of, gently probe to see how much Michael remembers if he wakes up? It would be a big help to me."

"Gocha covered, Liz."

"Yes I believe you do, and, thank you."

"You are very welcome Liz."

(What a nice Cleffa.) I thought as I closed the door.

Almost nobody was around at this early hour, so my path to the lobby was unobstructed.

I still had a few coins left, so I inserted two of them into one of the pay-phones and input my soon-to-be previous trainer's number.

A few rings passed before I heard, "better not be that other Gardevoir because HELLO?"

"I might have the wrong number?" I said by way of a coded introduction.

"Oh Liz, please tell me you didn't bond with that other trainer because, I could really use an out right now.

by We match, and I just completed the final bonding steps about five minutes ago. Why?"

"You know how, when we parted, we joked about me ending up being matched with a Gardevoir that was selfish and manipulative?"

"Yes, very vividly. Let me guess, it happened."

"Oh yes. The match is one hundred percent perfect, and let me tell you, it's only been fifteen hours since we met, and she's been a nightmare from the start. She okoed my entire team which pretty much qualifies her as a legitimate protector, and since I had no Pokémon to defend me she just came in and took over as my team's leader. She's running the show now, and I've never felt more like a third wheel than now."

He whispered all of this in a rush, and when he took a breather I said "Look Thomas, everything happened so fast, and before I knew it Chris and I were bonded. I'm sorry! I should have checked with you first. Heck, I never should have left!"

"Listen, I have my hands full here so."

The phone was yanked away, and a new voice came on the line.

"Elizabeth, you have my word as a fellow Gardevoir that I will not let anything happen to Thomas. I promise to protect him from physical, mortal and emotional harm forever. It wouldn't have mattered if you stayed or not, the outcome would still be the same. I'm stronger than you are; I know because I used his Pokédex to check your current stats. Now he and I have some, acquainting, to do, so, good day to you."

Thomas groaned in a very high voice that betrayed his status as a virgin, and then the line went dead.

I couldn't help feeling for him, but I also knew that something like this could happen anyway; as my people as a hole have a tendency to be selfish and

over-protective if the person they're protecting is judged to be beneath them in the intelligence category. Though I was quite flummoxed by the idea of a Gardevoir being a trainer .

Something hitting me in the leg from behind jolted me from my thoughts.

It was Piplup; out of breath and incredibly flustered.

I knelt down and gathered her into my arms.

"First calm down." I said and waited for her to catch her breath.

"Now, what's wrong?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"It's Michael. he's, well, like a um, well, you tell him to do something and he does it.

No questions asked or anything. It's really scary. I don't know what to do for him."

"I don't know either, at the moment, but we'll think of something." I said as I ran back to the room; carrying Piplup in my arms.

Trey's POV

"I felt hands gently shaking me as I rose from a fitful slumber.

by Trey, come on, get up."

It was Juniper.

"Trey, it's urgent."

"Is Chris okay?" I asked still sleepy.

"He's fine, but, he ran into a Gardevoir last night; she's on the phone now; they match, but" she paused for a moment, "Liz and I think we're dealing with a blank walker."

Sleep vanished instantly as my training kicked in.

"Name, age and gender of Pokémon."

"Raichu, about four years, male."

she said as she lead me to her office.

"The walking happened sometime in the early morning hours, and the blanking was noticed immediately after Michael awoke about five minutes ago."

She explained this as we arrived in her office, a somewhat spacious room with lots of small contraptions.

One of these showed an extremely anxious-looking Gardevoir in a strange dress for her kind.

"Oh, you must be Trey." she said as I came in range of the device.

"Liz?" I asked and received a nod in reply.

"Is there any hope for my friend?" Liz asked; her eyes lighting up with the hope she apparently felt inside of her.

"A rather large amount of it, but we have to act quickly, and I need to be there in person to perform the procedure properly." I said; hoping that Juniper would recognize this as the emergency it was and grant me permission to transport without my trainer's authorization.

She seemed to be thinking something along the same lines, because she picked up a Pokéball saying, "I'll put in a good word for you, but you need to try really hard to save him, otherwise it'll be my head going to the league tonight on a big silver platter."

"This should be a relatively simple process, so please do not worry." I said before stepping into the ball to be transported.

I came out at the other end to find Liz waiting for me.

"You look prettier in person." I complemented.

"I'M glad to hear that from you trey. I should let you know that I'm not a vain Gardevoir like the one my previous trainer ended up with."

Liz began to guide me toward the back of the establishment we were in.

"I am sorry for him."

"Me to. I never should have left, but what's done is done. Besides which, I now have Michael to worry about. Speaking of which, how high do you rate our chances of recovering him?"

"Chances are in the high ninety percent range, I have done this procedure before on fellow Wigglytuff that did not want to be so. Nine times out of ten, they retain all of their past memories, so I have high hopes things will be the same here."

We arrived in the room, and I saw a sort of shaggy Raichu sitting on a bed against the right wall. Chris slept on a similar bed on the left of the room.

"Hello Michael." I said cheerfully. He looked at me, but he did not respond.

"Michael, respond please." Liz said.

"Good day to you Wigglytuff." Michael said with no change in his facial expression before looking back at the wall.

"That bad?" I asked.

"Can we still save him?" asked Piplup who was at Chris' feet.

"We need to do this quickly." I began, "Liz could you please put him to sleep?"

She did not say anything, but she began to use something like an eye-gaze technique which made him pass out very fast.

"Signature move." she said by way of an explanation. "Ok, he's out like a light, now what?"

"I need you to watch his life energy. I am now going to use dream eater to take enough energy to force him to devolve back to his Pikachu stage. Please monitor his mind as well, as it's state should revert back to the way it was last night before he went to bed."

"That's just the result we want!" Liz said before going into some kind of trance.

"Okay, we are almost ready to go, but before we begin, I need someone to be a receiver for the extra energy I am going to be putting off. I cannot use Liz for this because she could blank Michael's memory completely by reflecting his current state back at him multiple times. That kind of exposure will cause permanent brain damage, and we do not want that."

Sarah jumped up. "I'll do it! I want to be helpful, and I also want to be a Clefairy again anyway."

"That is a good idea." I said. "Stand next to me Sarah and hold my left hand."

"One more thing. Liz, if Michael's mental patterns revert before his physical body does, please brake the circle. That should make everything turn out right for all of us."

She did as I asked and I took hold of Liz's left hand, and she held Michael's right hand.

"I guess I take Michael's right hand?"

"Yes that is correct Sarah, but none of you need to think about anything related to your personal lives during this. The idea is to revert his mind, not to impose our own ideals onto him." I explained.

"O, one final thing. Do, Not, try to bounce energy between each other, you can kick off any extra energy later. Just concentrate on your specific tasks, as I shall."

I paused to collect myself, "Okay, are we all ready?"

Piplup cleared her throat. "Can I help at all? I don't want to be useless when everyone else is doing something."

I thought for a moment, and I had the perfect idea.

"You can keep Chris from getting involved if he wakes up. Keep him calm, and keep him still. Can you do that?"

Piplup puffed up her chest and began moving up toward Chris' face.

"I will do this! I will keep him over here for you!"

"Let's do this thing!" Liz and Sarah said.

I nodded, and began charging up Dream Eater.

Chris' POV

This time when I slept, I did have a dream, and it was weird; all things considered.

I was sitting in the back seat of a somewhat rickety car that was driving down a washboard road and ascending a rather steep hill; the engine growling as the car ate up the road at a frantic pace.

The radio was playing a strange song. It was a remix of the song "Aria of the Sole" from the Persona video game series that was played in the Velvet Room, but it had some rather unique properties.

For starters, the tecnoe synths were mostly replaced with heavy metal, and the drums were replaced with a more symphonic drum set.

On top of all of that, the passages in between the opera vocals were filled with sampled Pokémon cries

from the games with a few anime sound-bites mixed in for good measure.

Driving this strange arrangement was a disco back-beat straight out of the 70's that could have been written by someone like Meco. It slammed into my back thanks to the two sub-woofers that I estimated to be in the twelve-inch range.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room!" said a voice to my left; yelling to be heard over the music and the road noise.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked; not believing what my respective since's were telling me.

"No, I am most certainly not. My name is Igor, and I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

Now, I knew I was dreaming.

"Like-wise. I'm Chris, and I can't believe I'm here."

"And I cannot believe we have a blind guest, but do not be alarmed, for I have summoned you here within your dreams.

"But I haven't signed a contract to be here." I said; recalling my knowledge of the Persona games.

"Do not worry about that, for you shall enter into one in the coming days. This space represents your life as it has been up to this point."

The car screeched to a stop with a suddenness that caused both of us to slam back into our seats.

"Your life, will improve for the better while you are in this new world, it shall, however take a rather circuitous root to reach its intended destination." Igor said; his voice lowering somewhat to match the quieter atmosphere.

"In the coming days, you will forge bonds which you must cultivate in order to reach your destination and retrieve something you lost while transporting to this new world you find yourself in."

He handed me a strange antique key.

"Hold on to this. When we next meet to discuss the finer details, you will come here of your own accord.

He shifted a little to his left, moving toward the driver side door.

"A situation has arisen that requires your attention, so, until we meet again, fair well."

The vocals in the music suddenly changed. In a tecnoe style of choppy sound-bites I heard the following.

(Trey) "No! this is bad!"

(Sarah) "Hold on!"

(Unknown voice) "Save me!"

(Liz, louder than the rest) "Brake the link!"

the screech of an old dial-up modem was heard before I abruptly regained consciousness.

I awoke to find Piplup laying on my face.

"Piplup? Is something going on?"

"It sure is! But you need to stay still and let the others work though."

"I have to help them." I said as I tried to push myself up off of the bed. "I can't explain it but."

"NO!" Piplup said, putting her full weight against me which forced me back down on to the bed.

"Your pretty strong for a little, um, girl bird." I grunted; impressed despite the situation.

"I, have a mission! I won't fail my friends! That and, I'm a little over-weight." she said; moving to keep me down as I tried to rise again.

"I understand," I began, "But I just have this feeling that."

"It's falling apart!" I heard Liz say.

"No! This is bad!" Trey said.

I knew what was coming next. I gently moved Piplup off me and put her next to me on the bed as I sat up.

"Hold on." Sarah said as I aimed myself at the voices.

"Save me!" The unknown voice said.

I lunged at the source of the unknown voice as Liz said "Brake the!"

She broke off with a gasp as I felt my hand connect with something furry.

"NO!" everyone screamed as I heard a new song in my mind that was being sung by the same new voice that asked someone to save it.

I felt very strange as an explosion sent all of us to the different cardinal directions of the room.

I was leaning against the bed Piplup was on with something heavy; breathing just as heavy; sitting in my lap.

After feeling it, I realized it was a bigger version of Michael.

The song was louder now, and I pressed Michael's forehead to mine and heard the song better.

"Look what you've done." Liz admonished sitting across from me.

Everything was just!" Trey said on the left side of the room.

"Falling to crap." Sarah finished unhappily from the right side of the room.

Climbing down from the bed, Piplup blew out a breath before saying, "I really failed today, heck, I've pretty much been a failure since I hatched."

She wasn't paying attention to what she was doing, but as she was blowing she passed her bill in front of my face, her breath causing me to recall sunny spring days just after a rain storm.

"Oh sorry. but that Pretty much says how I'm feeling right now since I failed in my mission." She said; turning away from me after seeing what she did.

"It's fine," I began, "But you can't expect to be able to do everything just after hatching." I said.

"You don't understand anything! Because I couldn't do a simple thing like keep you out of the way during an important, um, operation, that Raichu you're holding is now a permanent puppet." Piplup said; almost bursting into tears.

"I beg your pardon Piplup." Michael said, startling us all.

"Stop being so formal, Michael? Is that you? How much do you remember?"

Piplup asked all of these questions first, but some of the others joined in on different questions; Liz being the one most interested in Michael's memories.

"Michael is the name I answer to, so, yes it is me, and," here he paused in thought.

"Well let's see, I remember our first meeting Liz," Liz let out a very quick low sigh as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her.

"Okay," she said in an almost ethereal voice, "So what else?"

"Well, everything from that point forward is fine, but everything before that point is gone, except for, I left my home for some embarrassing reason that I cannot recall, and, apparently, I'm not welcome back until I do, something."

"Okay, things could be worse, you only lost about six months of your life." Liz said somewhat relieved. "The reason you can't go home should make itself apparent in a day or two, so don't worry about it until then."

"I shall relax and just live for three days, but, if the reason hasn't revealed itself by then, could you please tell me what said reason is?"

"That's a fair deal." Liz agreed.

I heard other songs now, and I guessed that they were coming from the other Pokémon.

I waited for a few seconds to see if the air was clear before asking, "So Piplup, what did you mean when you said you were a failure from the time you hatched?"

"I was referring, partly, to my attempt to keep you from interfering with the others."

"Sorry little gal, I didn't mean to make you feel frustrated or anything."

"It's not just this morning." she said distractedly before asking the strangest question I ever heard anything intelligent enough to speak ask.

"Did my breath smell like water at all?"

"Yes it did." I said with a small laugh.

"I can feel the water in my body. But, I've tried for somewhere around three months, Sarah can attest to that, but no matter how hard I try, nothing ever comes out but breath that smells like water, or so Sarah says." Piplup said dejectedly.

"I wander if? Hay Piplup, come here please?"

She wasn't far, but she faced me none the less as Michael moved out of my lap so Piplup could take his place.

"Where are you trying to pull the water from?" I asked.

She used her flippers and my own hands to indicate a spot beneath her bill, almost where a human chin would be. I felt down her body from that point until I found her tubby, downy chest.

"Okay, take a deep breath." I instructed, and as she reached the apex of her inhale, I gently pressed on her chest.

There was a gurgling sound from within her, and then a blast of cold water splashed against my chest; causing both of us to be a little startled.

"And with that, the ice is broken." I said.

After insuring that Piplup was calm, I said, "Now, use Bubble on me. Remember where the water came from and try to make that feeling happen again. When you feel you have enough water ready, try to aim it at me as much as you can. Okay, go!"

Piplup centered herself and took a controlled breath. Without warning, a blast of water hit me more or less in the chest.

"That's what I've been trying to do for a long time." Piplup said ecstatically over clapping and cheers from the rest of the group.

"I couldn't keep you from joining the circle, so I thought I was a failure because I couldn't do anything right.

"Are you angry now?" I asked.

"Yes, a little bit, because you still could have damaged Michael beyond repair. We are all just very lucky you helped him instead of hurt him"

"Yes, but Chris, why did you join the circle?" asked Liz; somewhat perplexed.

"Well it wasn't a split-second decision, someone kind of told me to do so." I said, wandering if anyone in the room would believe me if I told them the truth.

A storm of questions followed my explanation of the dream I had; questions like "What's a car?", "What's a radio?", "Who's Igor?", and; from Liz, "What does he represent?"

"This doesn't really count seeing as we were both in our balls," Sarah began, "But you and I Piplup rode in a car on our way back to the lab for the first time; you know, because not everyone happens to have a flying Pokémon with them at all times."

"A radio,"Trey began, "I believe, is something that plays music. It is, kind of like what they use in the Pokémon centers to tell us things, but it gets music from somewhere called, I think, a, station."

"Oh, I think I get it." Sarah said slowly.

Trey seemed apologetic as he said, "Sorry if my human knowledge seems kind of skewed, but we get it from something like fourth-party sources."

"Igor, Michael," I started in, "Is a character from a video game series called Persona that I played in my, past, and Liz, as for what he represents? I really couldn't tell you. At least Michael can ask questions that can be answered. I, just, hope I can be a worthy trainer to you all."

"Do not look for problems, just deal with each one as it arises and you will do just fine. You will soon have three experienced Pokémon with you. We will help you through the tight spots together, so calm down and try to relax and enjoy the journey."

"That's really nice Trey," I said before realizing that I hadn't asked for him to be here!

"How did you get here anyway?"

"Oh, the emergency situation allowed me to come here to help, but I guess I should be heading back now?"

"I'd really like you with me, but, you're probably right. We should at least ask Juniper what she thinks first." I said; trying to keep my spirits up as we all headed for the door.

"If he does have to go," Sarah began; sounding a little taller than before, "At least we got some good things out of his stay. Michael can now remember himself, and I'm now a Clefairy again."

I noticed that the center was already up and bustling at the early hour of seven, but that didn't

really surprise me as we headed for the communication terminals.

"Well look who it is, the blind trainer who's already a prodigy." Juniper said after the connection was made.

"What do you mean?" I asked, somewhat flustered.

"Well you already have a Wigglytuff, Gardevoir, Raichu, Piplup and Clefairy, and you haven't even had your first battle yet. How is Raichu, by the way?"

"Except for missing the first six months of my life, I'm fine!" he said, moving in front of the monitor so Juniper could see him.

"That's good. I'm glad to see my faith in you all hasn't been misplaced." Juniper said as Michael moved out of the way so Trey could take his place.

"So, um, I guess I have to go back now?"

"What do you think should happen?" Juniper asked.

"I understand why the rules are their," Trey said; sounding a bit taller than before, "But if anything, I want to be their for Chris' first gym battle. Would that be okay? Ms. Juniper?"

"That would be fine with me." she said after a moments pause."

Trey let out a breath that sounded more like someone opening the lid of a soda bottle that had sat out all night.

"Does that hurt?" Juniper asked; sounding concerned.

"What, inflation and deflation? No, not really. Why? does it look painful?"

"Somewhat." she said after a moment of reflection.

"It is not any different than someone standing a little taller than they usually do and then returning to their normal height. At any rate, I like to look at the person I am addressing."

"That's always a good thing Trey. Now Chris, I must make you aware of the cool-down period that comes with all Pokémon at a higher evolutionary stage than what you can currently wield. Basically, after receiving a Pokémon of this type, you have to wait thirty hours before you can use them in battle.

This is to insure that you, as a trainer, don't come to rely on only one strong Pokémon and forsake your other team-mates. This restriction, by its very definition, also applies to Liz and Michael as well."

She paused before continuing.

"Now Chris, I want you to understand how lucky you are to have such Pokémon friends at this point in your journey. Gardevoir, in particular, don't usually befriend trainers just starting out. In fact, most Gardevoir who don't have a trainer at this point in their lives usually stay loners forever."

"Or they become like the one that got ahold of Thomas." Liz put in.

"Oh, your previous trainer. Yeah, he now has some interesting posts on trainerjournal concerning his new life-style." Juniper said.

Trey began to climb into his ball as Juniper continued. "I'm glad everything worked out for all concerned, but duty calls, as they say. Good journey, and, call me every now and then." Trey's ball disappeared into the machine as she spoke. "I shall be most interested in hearing from you."

"Do not be a stranger!" Trey said from the other side before the connection went dead.

"I suppose that's one way of letting someone know you got their safely." Michael observed as we all went to get some food.

"So you want to train me yourself? How is that going to work?"

Piplup asked after we had returned to our room.

"Well, If we work together, we can both discover your secrets at the same time." I answered.

"Besides which, I doubt Liz, Sarah, or Michael knows anything about water moves." I added after a short pause.

"Not that we don't know anything about said moves, but Michael and I will abstain from being involved in this particular assignment." Liz said.

"Tell you what." Liz began presently, "We will all go to find a place for the two of you to train and then we'll hold back to give you and Sarah time to bond with Chris. How does that sound?"

Piplup seemed to think before responding. "That would be okay with me, so long as both of you stay close by in case we need you."

The training wasn't what you'd call a resounding success, but it wasn't a dismal failure either.

The objective was to help Piplup advance her knowledge, but I found my knowledge getting advanced more than her's.

To be more accurate, my preconceptions of what Pokémon could and couldn't do had to be dashed before I could be an effective teacher.

During the training session I discovered that Liz, Michael and Sarah had a shared attribute; that of being incredibly observant.

Through them; mainly Sarah in this case; Piplup and I found a way to strengthen her bubble attack and even started the process of focusing the wide-ranged attack into a beam.

The attack still took ages to be launched, and the aim was far from what you'd call perfect, but progress was made so I was feeling like I might be able to do this training thing after all.

We were training just north of the town, and we were starting to head back for the night when Piplup surprised all of us by abruptly asking Sarah to hit her with Magical Leaf.

"But Piplup!" Michael began, "You're week to that attack. It will really hurt you! You know that, right?"

"I guess I better get used to pain now rather than later. This way, I won't have to"

She never got to finish her sentence as Sarah launched the attack without any warning what-so-ever.

Piplup's reaction was not what any of us expected.

she started to cry, but that only lasted about half a second before it turned into a growl several octaves lower than her normal voice.

She had started to slump forward, but she puffed up her chest and stood erect once more as she used the pain; or anger; to launch a Bubble Beam directly at Sarah who spluttered as it made contact with; I presume; her chest, or was it her face or possibly both? I don't know which it was more of, I just know it was a hard hit that almost sent Sarah to the ground.

They both stood still to catch their breath, but; apparently; we had been noticed.

to be continued in chapter 5, Revelations

Author's Note: I know, weird place to brake a chapter, but those are the brakes as they say.

this was a long time in coming because I had to decide what to leave in and what to leave out. The next chapter should come quicker as I know what's going to happen, more or less.

Also, this story is about to become a cross-over, but I cannot interact with the web form to make this change in the story

properties; so I'm sorry if this offends anyone.

E-mails regarding this to support have so far gone unanswered, but I hope that changes soon.

The next chapter will set the goals for the protagonist, so once that is established the story should move faster as I've already written down most of the tent Poles in one form or another


	6. Chapter 5: Revelations (Part 1)

Attached

A Pokémon Persona Crossover Fanfiction

by Three Black Noises

5

Revelations Part 1

"You know, you really shouldn't use anger to power your attacks." a voice said.

"Well excuse me, young, lady? But I'm not going to be a cry baby just because I got a little hurt." Piplup said; trying to keep her voice casual.

"That may be true," the voice said; coming a little closer, "But your anger will run out eventually, and where will you be then?"

"Out of choices?" Piplup asked.

"Something like that. But seriously, you need to relax and let your own method come to you." the voice said; now in front of Piplup.

"wow! An Azumarill!" whispered Sarah.

I reached out and touched the new arrival. Her hands; or paws, or whatever they were called;) rested on Piplup's shoulders and squeezed gently.

"Hay! what are" Azumarill broke off in a rather surprised "oh dear!" before saying, "This must all be hard for you, not knowing anything about your new friends, you know, with you being blind and all."

"I think my friends and I will find a way to overcome that obstacle." I said as I felt Azumarill's fur; finding it to be rather rough.

"Your fur doesn't feel like I thought it would."

"It's rather rough isn't it. That's so we can swim through the water at fast speeds."

"So, can you like, help Piplup?" Michael asked.

"I might be able to, just give me a few minutes please." Azumarill said to; I think all of us before turning back to Piplup again.

Now, I'm right here. I'm not going to put you down, and I'm not going to force you to do anything my way. All I ask is that you relax, and let your own style come out." Azumarill said in a very calm voice.

"Take as much time as you need Piplup." Sarah encouraged.

We're all here with you." I added.

"I know." Piplup began, "But I have to try so hard because, I, I, I!"

the pitch of her voice rose with each "I" until she was almost hysterical.

She then took a hitching breath like she was going to say something, but she blew it out hard without saying whatever she wanted to say.

"Just let it out."

Michael and the Azumarill said; Michael leading very slightly.

"You'll feel so much better once you do." Liz said from a very slight distance away.

"You'll all hate me." Piplup chided.

"If anything else, I'll stay with you." Sarah said.

"It's just that, I, I!" she took another hitching breath but held it for several seconds before exploding,

"Never ever want to evolve!"

She took a moment to catch her breath before saying, "Wow, I said it, and, all of you are still here."

She walked up to me. "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"Not really, but I can't help the thought that fait is playing a very crewel joke on me."

I paused for a second as I pet Piplup on her chest.

"Mother hates me now." she said dejectedly.

"Evolution can do that." Liz said; now closer.

"You don't get it." Piplup said; now calm.

"Mother was a Prinplup. She loved me. She became Piplup. She still loved me. She became Prinplup again.

She said she hated my guts, and she'd kill me if we ever meat again."

Piplup delivered this with an almost mechanical rhythm; her voice dropping into somewhere between mail and female range.

Silence persisted for several minutes as we all thought about her words.

"Your mother was a breeder!" Liz, Azumarill and Sarah said.

"That means something?" I asked; not seeing how that made a difference.

"That would explain the sudden personality change." said Liz.

"So." Piplup said; evidently trying to figure things out.

"The Piplup stage can't produce young," Liz said; prompting Piplup.

"So someone made her evolve!" Piplup said.

"And creatures that are forced to evolve can keep their old personality." Sarah said.

"Pokémon evolved in that way can't always hold their new forms." Azumarill added.

After a few seconds Piplup continued, "She changed back into a Piplup, and when she changed into Prinplup the correct way, she, became selfish?"

"Or it could be evolution high." Michael spoke up darkly.

"What?" everyone except Michael and Liz asked.

"When a Pokémon evolves for the first time," Liz began, "Especially one with such a drastic personality change as from Piplup to Prinplup, the new personality overrides the old for about five minutes or so. During this time, they make decisions that go against their normal way of looking at, or doing things. When the high fades, they often times, have no memory of the event."

"That's horrible! we all said.

"Most of the time in this kind of situation," began Michael, "The new personality becomes the permanent personality."

"But if that's the case; you know, with me being the property of a breeder and all, why was I dropped off at Juniper's lab?" Piplup asked.

"This was probably your mother's first brood," Sarah began; stepping close to Piplup and lowering her voice, "So your most likely the only survivor." She finished unhappily.

A few moments passed before Piplup asked, "Do you think they timed mom's evolution to make her forget the pain of that loss?"

"Probably dear." Sarah said quietly.

"I guess I can see why, but I still wish mother and I didn't have to go through that." Piplup said somewhat sadly.

"We all wish things didn't happen in our lives," I began, "But we have to play our hands the way they're dealt."

"What?" Azumarill and Piplup asked.

"It just means you deal with things the way they are, as they come up." I explained.

"So what, just move on now?"

"Yes. I mean you can't change it, and at least it's out in the open now."

"And I feel so much better now that you know and except what I've been through." Piplup said; turning back to Azumarill.

"So much so in fact that."

The blast of water came so suddenly that Azumarill had no time to dodge it.

"Wow! I guess it does work better when you're calm." Piplup said in utter amazement.

"And would you calmly be issuing a challenge to me?" Azumarill asked.

"No. The attack just came to me after I got all that stuff off my chest." Piplup explained.

"Just be lucky you attacked such a nice pokémon."Michael said before adding,

"Any other time, you'd be in a battle after doing something like that."

"I think I'd like to make it a battle anyway. I need to learn how to do these anyway." Piplup said.

"That's very brave, but I'm afraid I'll have to pass. It won't be much of a challenge, because," Here Azumarill paused a bit,

"Well, I'm like completely TM taught."

I wasn't sure if a TM was the same in this world as it was in the games, so I asked about them.

"Well they let a trainer teach a Pokémon skills without all the work it would normally take but"

Azumarill acted like she wanted to continue, but after several seconds Liz took up the thread.

"You have to use a TM repeatedly to keep a Pokémon fluent in a skill, but if you use a TM to much," Piplup jumped in with a heavy tone in her voice.

"Let me guess, the Pokémon can't learn the move, the right way?"

"Or not at all." Michael added; sounding like he would cry.

"And if you do something like swap out TMS repeatedly over a long period of time, you can destroy a Pokémon's mind." Liz continued.

"That's horrible!"I exclaimed.

"That's why` my trainer gave me up." Azumarill broke in.

"I never knew a human could cry so much, she felt so bad." Azumarill continued.

"She was Marr help azu, but she Marill mare."

Her voice became frantic, "zoo! Marill zu!"

She then made a long peaceful "aaaaaaaah" sound, then became quiet all together.

"What happened to her?" Piplup asked before being silenced by Michael.

"Pip Piplup plup?" Azumarill asked; causing me to gasp.

(She's very sensitive to what she hears right now.) Liz told me in a whisper.

(One of the side effects of the speaking TM is that it makes a speaker forget everything about speaking, including there own language, if not constantly reapplied.)

(So she's learning Piplup's language now?) I whispered back.

(Once that particular TM is done invading the speech center, it leaves it, like a clean slate, able to absorb anything vocal given to it.)

"So what, she's learning Piplup's language now?" I asked; feeling somewhat uneasy.

"More or less." answered Liz.

"Nobody is really sure how a Pokémon learns their name at first," Sarah began,

"But somehow, when a Pokémon is born, they can only say their own name, and most of the time, never go beyond that."

"And I guess the younger a Pokémon is when a speech TM is used on it, the easier it is for said Pokémon to forget something as basic as saying their own name?" I surmised.

"Is it to late?" Piplup asked; fear creeping into her voice.

"Not if we hurry." Liz whispered. "just relax and let me have control."

Piplup relaxed, and a few seconds later said Azumarill's name several times.

Azumarill eventually started to pick up on her own language again, and; apparently; Liz ran Piplup through several more derivatives of Azumarill's name before letting Piplup have control of her own voice again.

"Boy! That felt weird." Piplup said.

Azumarill responded with a long string of sounds derived from her name, and I suddenly had a horrible thought.

"If Piplup is speaking her own language, how come I can understand her but not Azumarill?"

"We still don't know that much about what happened when you came here." Michael put in.

"If I had to make a somewhat educated guess, I would say you can understand Pokémon no matter what language they speak,

so long as they have joined you as a friend or a partner."

"That does make a kind of weird sence." Sarah said.

Piplup and Azumarill carried on there conversation, but I couldn't understand Piplup at all.

I indicated this, and was told that; most likely; I could only understand a Pokémon in my group

if they were talking to me or someone else in the group.

"But that means I can no longer understand Azumarill now." I said; feeling a little sad for her.

"I, sort of have an idea." Liz said; now moving very close to me.

She touched me on the shoulder, and I could understand the conversation again.

"But, if you can't see, how can you fight, and stuff?" Piplup asked.

"I'm still working on that, but I can show you what I've worked out so far.

Azumarill went through a series of mostly hand-to-hand moves that seemed to rely on close proximity to an opponent.

"So what would you do if your opponent is farther away?" Piplup asked.

Azumarill responded with a brisk attack that I guessed was watergun.

"Try and find me!" Piplup challenged. She then immediately dove off of the road and hid somewhere.

Azumarill made several nervous sounds before getting interrupted by the sound of wing beats overhead.

(Piplup doesn't fly that well.) I thought, just as a sudden blast of water issued from Azumarill.

A strange chirping sound suddenly issued from above us, and Liz let out a small gasp as the water made contact with the flying object.

Everyone but me exclaimed as something, fell? out of the sky.

"Azumarill! I'm over here." Piplup said discouragingly from somewhere off to our right.

"I thought you could fly." cried Azumarill as the thing on the ground began to stir.

"I can, but not that well." sighed Piplup as she headed back toward us.

The thing on the ground got to it's feet? and started to make chirping sounds.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't know that language." Liz apologized as she removed her hand from my shoulder.

"What's making that sound?" I asked no one in particular before remembering I had an accessible Pokédex.

Staravia, the starling Pokémon

Staravia live in forests and fields where they fly around in search of bug Pokémon. Recognizing their own weakness, they maintain huge flocks, although fierce scuffles break out between various flocks. When alone, a Staravia cries noisily.

"But Staravia don't exist in Unova." I pointed out.

The bird made some sounds.

"Sky home or not," Sarah began before exclaiming, "Oh dear! Your wing. No wander you can't fly very high."

"You think you could use your magic fairy power to make it all better?" I asked Sarah; half teasingly.

"I don't know." She replied; circling the bird, "But, for the record, I never asked to have this power.

She paused for a few seconds; presumably as she looked at the wing in question.

"But , if I were given the choice between this, and permanently changing into who knows what at some random time,

well, I choose the weird healing powers."

She stood still, thinking before saying; more to herself than anyone else, "This should only put me out for about an hour."

"Hold still Staravia." Sarah instructed as she backed up.

She shook for a second or two before saying, "Okay little guise, go forth, and bring life back to the broken wing."

She then shoved what sounded like a bunch of leaves at the Staravia.

The bird cried out as the leaves tore into the flesh of its wing.

"Hurts." cried Staravia.

Sarah walked toward Staravia saying, "Sometimes you must cut to heal."

I heard feathers rustle as Sarah took hold of the broken wing.

She then began to sing; almost lovingly; to it.

(She's doing her thing.) Liz sent.

(So, how come I understood that last thing Staravia said?) I asked while the channel was open.

(Well, we all did. Birds can talk, but not very well. I mean, they can't learn very many words, and the ones they do learn are simple ones.) Liz explained.

(That's how it is in my world to.) I sent back.

Sarah had just finished her song, and; after a moment of silence; her and Staravia fell to the ground almost at the same time.

"Wing, out." breathed Sarah before passing out.

Michael moved very fast to Staravia's side. I got this." He said as he tried to lift the bird.

Azumarill said something.

"Yes, thank you." croaked Michael under the strain of Staravia's weight.

"I've got the wing. said Piplup; obviously glad to help.

"So, if those three have the bird, who's taking Sarah?" I asked.

"I am.- Liz said as she bent down to pick up the fallen Clefairy.

"I'll help you." I offered; placing one hand under Sarah's head, while using my other to take Liz in sighted guide mode.

We walked toward town in silence for a few minutes before I decided to speak up.

"I never heard of magical leaf being alive."

"I've used that particular move myself, and, well" Liz paused awkwardly, "But I never thought of talking to them. The leaves, I mean."

"If the leaves follow a target," Michael began, "Would they not have to have some form of sentience?"

"Logically, that makes sense, but it's an angle I never considered before." Liz said reflectively.

"Lots of people never consider every angle. That's why we have so many, narrow-minded, trainers who think of nothing but getting that shiny trophy."

"Alder! What are you doing here?" I asked; somewhat astonished.

"Looking for you, and it's a good thing I was. You go into the Pokémon center with that Staravia, and you may as well be heading into the snake pit."

"What? Can trainers, Take him away or something?" I asked; still hating how ignorant I was about the world I found myself in.

"Can they take me away?!" Piplup asked; a mixture of surprise and tearer in her voice.

Her intent must have been clear enough; even to someone without my abilities, because Alder said,

"You're fine. You got registered as soon as you joined up with, Chris, was it?"

I nodded as Alder bent down to relieve my Pokémon of their burden.

"The only way you could ever be taken away from Chris is if he gave or traded you away of his own free will." Alder finished as he also finished extracting Staravia from his bearers.

I thought Azumarill would leave at this point, but she strangely staid with us.

"So what, would a trainer just need to defeat Staravia in a battle?" Michael asked.

"That's basically how it works. But a judge is present to make sure that the competition doesn't get out of hand." Alder explained.

"It can take several days if a lot of trainers challenge, but as long as nobody declares a challenge you're fine." Alder said as we kept walking.

He turned in my general direction.

"I can give Staravia protection for the night, if I can extract a favor from you as well."

"That depends," I began, "As you know, I'm just starting out as a trainer, so I'm afraid that I can't do much for someone like you at this point."

"You have a different view-point than most trainers, and that's what I need." Alder said with a flourish.

We had arrived at Alder's house at this point, and he gave Staravia to me so he could attend to the business of unlocking the door.

"Good evening.- said a voice that I recognized immediately as trey's."

"Same to you!" I said as he vacated a chair almost in front of me.

"Just set that poor Staravia down in this chair, and I will see about his wing." Trey said; pointing out the chair.

"Sarah already did a lot about that, but okay." I said as I did as Trey instructed.

Trey looked at the injured wing for a minute or so before standing up and saying, "Just a bad sprain. He should be fine by morning."

"That's good," Piplup said having come in with Alder, "But what are you doing here? I thought you were with Juniper.

"I was." said Trey before adding, "I guess Alder did not tell you yet."

"I'm betting the fact we had an injured Pokémon had something to do with that." Michael put in.

"It did indeed. Completely ruined my pitch." laughed Alder.

"Oh well, crap happens. So, what did you invite Trey here for?" I asked; not sure what would come next.

"Well he's here to see your first battle."

"I can only battle with Piplup and Sarah right now, so I hope it's not you I'm battling."

"No no." Laughed Alder. "It's two trainers I'm teaching. They'll be here in the morning, but I thought I could give you another free night.

And judging by that Staravia in the chair, your first training session didn't go as planned, so I'm thinking you could use another free night right about now."

"You're right. Piplup's pretty beat, and Staravia could use some TLC as well, but he probably has that by now with both Sarah and Trey doing things to help him." I said.

Alder began putting things away.

"I invited Trey here because I wanted all of your friends on hand to partake in your first trainer battles." he explained.

"Single or double?"

"Michael was it? Just single for now. They each need someone else to battle besides each other."

"That makes sense. If they battle someone else, they can learn a new battle style." Liz added.

"You're on your way to forming a great team!" encouraged Alder.

"I don't know about great, but smart, that, I can understand. With the battle lock-out in place, I haven't really had a chance to see how they'd work together as a team yet." I explained.

"Would you like one?" Alder asked without missing a beat.

"Yes I would, but, against you? now?"

"Why not. We still have a few hours before bed, and Liz, Trey and Michael are your only team members who can still battle right now.

That, and, I'm itching for a battle right about now. That is, if they want to."

Liz took some time to respond.

"What about the lock-out? Will you not get in trouble?"

Alder laughed. "I think, as a former champion, I have enough pull to let you three battle, even if it's just for tonight."

"But, as a former champion, doesn't that mean your Pokémon are really strong?" Piplup asked.

I started to translate for Alder, but Trey beat me to it.

"It does Piplup, but, for Pokémon at their level, I'm probably one of the only trainers in Unova that could give them a real challenge, aside from the elite four.

"All right, I'm in." said Liz.

"I guess that I am in to. This was not what I planned to do here tonight, but sure! I may as well see if all of my training paid off or not."

"I may as well test out my new body so, count me in as well." Michael said.

"Great! It looks like we have ourselves a battle. As you only have three Pokémon Chris, I shall only use three as well, or, to say it officially; for the younger Pokémon in the crowd, we have a three-on-three battle."

"That works for me, but can I have a few minutes to look over their stats?" I asked.

"I'll give you five minutes or so. I really want to see how you do with them, out of the box, so to speak, but you need to know what moves they have, so take some time to learn what moves they each have, and I'll go prep the arena and my Pokémon for battle."

Alder left smartly as I took out my Pokédex.

About six minutes later, Alder was back.

"well, everything's ready." he announced.

I got up from where I had been sitting while I looked over the data my Pokédex supplied for each of my friends.

"Do you wish to use your cane?" Liz asked.

"No, it's to short of a walk for that." I answered as I took Liz's arm.

Within twenty seconds, my Pokémon and I were in Alder's battle arena located in the back of his house.

As soon as the door closed behind us, Alder's personality changed.

Now. You're challenging me to a three on three battle, and I'm going to come at you with everything I have.

The only concession I'll make is this."

He sent out three Pokémon.

"Seeing as I know your three Pokémon, it's only fair that you know mine. So for this battle, I'll be using Bouffalant, Vanilluxe and my pride and joy, Volcarona."

As Alder introduced them, each of his Pokémon came forward and made a sound.

"Now, just so you know, I'm probably not going to use them in that order, but I will send out Bouffalant as my first Pokémon.

Now choose a pokémon, and call your first move." Alder challenged.

"Okay, so do any of you three feel up to taking out that Bouffalant?" I asked.

(I'm not so good in the physical department.) declared Liz.

"Michael?"

"Yeah boss?"

(Boss!) "Think you"

"Way ahead of yeah." Michael said as he took the field.

"Okay, let's start with a fakeout Facade combo!"

Bouffalant took the hits and didn't seem phased at all

(This could be a problem) "Follow up with headbutt!"

"Reversal!" Alder commanded.

"You to! I shouted.

The two reversal attacks collided in midair, but Michael got thrown back a good ways.

Michael climbed to his feet saying, "Okay, that didn't turn out so good."

I couldn't help but agree with him.

"If close-up attacks won't work, then stay back and use Thunderbolt!" I commanded.

"You got it boss!" Michael replied.

I'll never forget what happened next; absolutely nothing.

"Michael?" I prompted.

"That's so weird. I can't use that move. I try to do what needs to be done to execute that move, but nothing happens." said Michael; more perplexed than scared.

"Would you like me to take over for you?" asked Trey in a soft voice that showed his understanding of Michael's plight.

"No, I can manage." answered Michael; not sounding phased in the least.

"I didn't plan on you finding this out in such a way," began Liz, "but if you need one of us to step in, just call for us. Okay?"

"Okay." Michael said as he took the field once more.

"I guess we have to stick with close-range moves. Watch out for those horns and see if you can land a Mega kick without taking damage yourself." I said.

"Stop Raichu with Head Charge!" Alder commanded.

"In between the horns now!" I shouted.

Michael got my meaning and landed his attack below the horns while staying between them.

The assault only seemed to anger the giant creature, however, and it countered by using Head Charge to send Michael flying across the arena.

"Earth Quake." Alder calmly commanded.

As Michael landed, Bouffalant executed a perfectly timed Earth Quake.

Michael screamed in pain, and, I could swear I heard glass; or something like it; braking.

"What the! Why did he have mirrors on his" Alder began before going silent.

"They weren't mirrors." began Michael, "I think they were their to make it look like I still had electric powers."

"I'm sorry. I didn't" Liz began.

"I don't think you would hurt me on purpose." Michael cut in, "but how bad is it?"

He picked up a peace of glass from the floor.

"That bad huh?" he asked. "Only the nerve endings are left. Oh well, can't change the past." he said; more to himself than to any of us.

He walked over to Liz.

"I guess you and I were on some kind of quest to get that fixed huh?"

"indeed we were, but no luck has come our way in that regard." Liz answered sadly.

"Oh well, guess we keep on, keepen on." Michael answered.

"You want to keep going?" I asked.

"I'm not trying to sound like a wimp boss, but can I take a seat for a few?"

"Given what's come to light, sure." I responded.

"You handle yourself well in a tight spot, but, what now?" Alder asked me.

"Liz, I know you said"

"Don't you even give the matter a second thought. I'll just have to" Liz began before a small furry hand landed on my shoulder.

"Please," it was Trey. "I can do this. Please let me finish what Michael began. I feel bad for him."

"I do to, But, please be careful Okay?"

"I will." Trey said as he left my side and stepped onto the battlefield.

"Bouffalant Head Charge.

Bouffalant headed for Trey with a strong Head Charge.

I opened my mouth to give an order, but that was as far as I got.

Trey made a dismissive sound, and Bouffalant stopped in his tracks; causing all of us to gasp except Alder, who just stood their quietly.

"Strange, most Wigglytuff don't choose to remember disable." he said calmly.

"You never know what will come in handy. That is why I keep all of my moves in top form, and I never let go of any of the knowledge I have gained." said Trey.

He then did a vary strange thing, he seemed to take flight.

"That's not going to save you! Bouffalant return!" Commanded Alder.

As the creature began to leave the field, Trey suddenly rushed in and delivered two fast kicks that did a lot of damage.

"A kick version of Pursuit?" asked Michael.

"clever. Not only did you disable my Bouffalant's strongest move, but you also found a way to deal damage to his weekness without taking damage yourself." reflected Alder.

"I've never seen a Wigglytuff move so fast!" exclaimed Liz.

"Vanilluxe, take the field and use Ice Beam!" Alder Commanded.

The ice cream cone fired a huge beam of ice in Trey's direction, but the surprisingly nimble Wigglytuff just dodged again.

I couldn't suppress my amazement any longer.

"Wow Trey! But you cant dodge forever, you have to"

I never finished my sentence, because I heard Trey flop against Vanilluxe.

"Don't let him drink you dry! Rapid-fire Ice Shard now!"

Trey flew away before the ice creature could hit him.

The attacks also seemed to have less power now.

(Did he just drink some of Vanilluxe's, um, insides?)

(As strange as that sounds, the answer is yes.) Liz answered back.

"Now you are weakened."

Alder began to laugh. "Well well Trey, I've never seen that technique used as a battle strategy. Good thinking on your part, but I have a way out of this. Vanilluxe return, and Volcarona, smoke him out."

The moth began to spread fire across the upper part of the room, and Trey began to cough.

"Get out of their Trey! Return now!" I screamed over the building sound of the fire.

Trey came back toward me, but Alder was ready.

"Fire Blast!"

The fire in the room became a huge ball of fire that smack squarely into trey; seeming to do a lot of damage.

Trey fell into my arms, and I noticed how hot he was.

"Trey?" it was Sarah from the sidelines. "come here. let me heal your pain."

"I am not" began Trey.

"Yes you are, even if you don't want to admit it." Sarah broke in.

"At the vary least, let me cool you down." Piplup added.

"Go to them. Please let them help you." I said.

"Okay, but call me if I am needed." Trey said before moving off to join the, um, medics.

"Okay, just lay down right here and let me put some water on you." Piplup said vary gently.

Trey did as he was asked, and I then noticed Azumarill blowing out lots of air.

"What are you doing?" asked Trey.

"Trying to help out Piplup, but, I seem to have lost Water gun now as well." Azumarill said, and I suddenly noticed I could understand her.

(I thought that)

(It seems that us taking her in for the night counts as having her as a team mate.)

)I guess that makes sence. But I wander if that counts for Staravia to?)

Trey sighed with relief as Piplup's water cooled him down.

"Azumarill, can you prop up Trey's head? He got a nasty burn on his forehead I need to tend to."

"Sure thing Sarah."

(Liz, can you take over for Trey?)

(You feel the need to ask?) Liz asked with a little laugh as she took the field.

"Hah! Now we've got them. Volcarona, Overheat full power!

(Bend the flames around you and try to move in close.)

Liz did as I asked, and Alder let out a gasp.

"Okay, neat trick Liz, but it won't work. Volcarona, spread your flames into a wall in front of Liz."

The moth knew what its master wanted, and started to build a wall of flames toward the ceiling.

I thought Liz would use Teleport to avoid the flame wall, and continue her head-long rush, but she instead vaulted over the wall before it could reach the ceiling.

She then proceeded to land two kicks on the fire moth.

Reinforced with psychic power, these kicks drove the fire moth to the ground, where Liz then landed on top of it.

"Point-blank Psychic." I said; no longer needing to yell.

"Fight her Psychic with yours!" Alder commanded.

The two attacks clashed, and I guess Alder didn't want a stalemate, because he yelled "Rapid Quiver Dance!"

(we're all goners if you don't disable that Quiver Dance.)

(I'm already on it.) Liz replied.

I could feel Liz's willpower as she tried to disable the Quiver Dance.

Liz and Volcarona must have had equal willpower, because both pokémon ended up on opposite sides of the field.

Volcarona staid down, but Liz climbed shakily to her feet.

Alder checked Volcarona for injuries, then recalled it to its ball.

Liz was panting and swallowing profusely, but otherwise seem fine.

What happened?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing much, I just lost my psychic powers, that's all." Liz responded.

"For how long?"

"I don't know, for a few hours, at the vary least.

"I shouldn't have asked you to do that."

"If I had any reservations about going through with your command I would have said so. This isn't the first time this has happened to me."

"I shouldn't have tried that in a battle like this." Alder piped up.

"It wasn't your Volcarona's fault, and it wasn't the command you gave either. Basically when our attacks collided, they canceled each other out, but the will power involved all came back toward me.

I shut down my psychic receptors to prevent an overload, so it's all me. This does mean however that I am benched as far as this battle is concerned."

"So how come Volcarona was just laying around?" Piplup asked.

"He probably just went into shock. Give him a little time." Staravia said unexpectedly.

"I thought you were out for the night." said Sarah.

"Volcarona's done for the night." Alder said as Trey stepped forward. "So I shall once again"

A beeping sound stopped him mid sentence.

"What does that sound mean?" asked Trey.

"It signals braking news, but it had better be important news at this hour." Alder said as we made our way back to the front of his house.

"What does this news relate to?" I asked.

"Most likely to the league or the championship status. All current and previous champion stay apprised of all developments concerning the league."

"They wouldn't be reporting about chanpionship status this late, would they?" Liz asked.

"All championship challenges are held in private, so it's possible." Alder admited.

We arrived in his sitting room. "Hello in here please." Alder said to the air.

The beeping stopped, and a message must have appeared on a screen somewhere, because Alder exclaimed, "No way in a million years!"

"What happend?" Staravia asked; having flown here before all of us arrived.

"It seems that someone beat the national league with just one attack!" answered Liz.

Azumarill spoke up, "They can't make that claim without proof!"

"Oh, we have proof, it's downloading right now." said Alder.

"But I thought that beeping ment that news was already here." I added.

"That's usually the case," Alder said while typing on his keyboard, "I've requested some rather special video footage to be downloaded, in this case, video from multiple survailence cameras.

You see, when one of these matches is held, we film it with professional camera's, but I need the survailence footage so I can construct the events in 3d."

"What does 3d mean?" Asked Piplup uncertainly.

To my surprise, Staravia answered.

"It means that one can take a flat picture and make it more like real life, in so much as being able to change how the picture is viewed.

This makes it easier to spot details you could mis in a flat or 2d prospective."

I'm not sure how much of that was my, um, translation ability, and how much was actually Staravia's knowledge.

Alder seemed lost, but Liz steppt in as translator.

When the translation was through, however, Alder didn't seem to amaized at Staravia's knowledge.

The pc beeped, and Alder began to rapidly click his mouse.

"What are you doing?" Asked Trey; moving closer to get a better look.

"Lining up all of the video files."

Trey then gasped.

"Oh, sorry about that. I should have warned you about that flash. It's how we make sure everything is in sync."

"Can we get sound?" I inquired.

"After I sync everything up. I can then apply the soundtrack, that shouldn't take to much longer."

While Alder finished his work, Liz and I found chairs and sat in front of the pc.

Staravia then came up to me.

"Mind if I" He didn't finish his question, but instead sat in my lap.

"I have a really good vantage point from your point of view."

"I don't mind." I said as alder finished his work.

"Okay, now we should be able to see, and hear, what caused the fastest loss in pokémon league history." Alder said.

The soundtrack kicked in then.

"We good?" a voice asked.

"The challenge issued by," the voice cut out for a second, "Will now begin."

"Oh sorry, we block out the names in case of hackers." Alder explained.

A muffled voice said something.

"You're kidding right?" Asked the person who was apairently the commentator.

"Can we clean that up?" I asked.

"Let me." Azumarill said, moving in front of the screan.

"Can you mewt the commentator?" I asked.

"Sure thing, but" Alder said before getting it.

That part of the video was put on a loop, and Azumarill stood there, moving her ears back and forth rapidly.

Suddenly, she began to speak in a strange way.

"I must request to face the entire national league all at once." A pause, and then,

"It must be this way. My powers are so great, I could quite easily destroy a single target in one attack."

"How is she doing that?" Staravia asked.

"If you're wandering how Azumarill is speaking english, it's because of the speach TM that was used on her. The most commen side effect, is that the pokémon can mimic english, but not ever speak it again."

The video continued. "You can't take this decision back after the battle starts." An official said.

"I won't need to. My intent is to preserve the entegraty of all pokémon present." said a woman's voice that sounded kind of snobbish.

My blood went cold, because I recognized the Challenger's voice.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Someone you know?" asked Alder.

"No, not directly, at least if it's who I think it is. What does she look like?"

"Like she belongs in an elevator or something.

Let's see, the log lists her as Elizabeth, no home town, no last name either, now that I look."

"Oh boy." I growned.

Suddenly, Sarah let out an exclaimation.

"All those Pokémon? How is she going to"

Everyone gasped.

`She doesn't even have a Pokémon on the field!" Alder exclaimed.

"What happened?" I asked; dreading the answer.

"It lookgh like a big medior fell out of the sky and knocked all those Pokémon out." Trey explained.

"Can I please see that again?" Liz asked.

"You and me both." mutturd Alder as he rewownd the recording.

"I'm going to put it in frame step mode." Alder pressed a control.

He then pressed it rappidly until staravia began to squalk.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!"

"What!" we all asked.

"Right their! I see something!"

"Right where?" I asked.

"Staravia clicked his beek.

"Where your beek is pointing?" Alder confirmed.

Staravia made a posative sound, and Alder began zooming in.

"Call me crazy, but that looks like one of the fae to me." said Alder.

Ten minutes earlier...

The brite flash covered the battle field as the shock wave from the medior's impacked elimenated all resistance.

the many pokémon assimbled before the young woman fell to the ground with no will to continue fighting.

The spectral pixy responsible for the attack returned to the woman's side without fanfair.

"Great, now what?" mumbled some of the trainers.

"Gentalmen and ladies," the young woman intoned, "It is not my desire to bring harm to anyone here in this room, or in this world.

But I, Elizabeth, must secure my release from this world immediately.

In less than three days, the equivalent of your Arceus will brake free from its prizzen and destroy another world i've come to care for very much.

So I must escape from here and renew the seal before it is to late."

An older lady stepped forward.

"So, I take it, you came here, to this world, against your will?"

"Indeed. And, if I had the time to get to this place according to the laws of this world, I most cirtainly would have."

"Okay, so all you want is access to the portal in the hall of fame room?

Fine. Just get out of here and we can all forget this imbairasing situation ever happened."

"That was my plan. Are all your pokémon okay?"

The trainers fell to, checking their pokémon with physical sinces as well as those provided through technilogical means.

It was finally decided that all pokémon were just knocked out and would be fine by the morning.

"Good, that's a relief." Elizabeth said before heading for the adjacent room.

"So, now what?" one of the trainers asked the older woman after Elizabeth had left.

"Do we just go back to the way things were before this event?"

"I think that would be the best thing. Noone outside of this room need ever know of what happend here today."

"So I still have my title?" asked a woman slightly younger than elizabeth.

The older woman opened her mouth to respond, but a loud boombing shook the tower before she could speak.

Elizabeth came flipping back into the room, went sliding half way across the florr and stopped without any sign of being hert.

"I guess the portal didn't like the fact that you took every shortcut possible to get here." The young woman scoffed.

"Now Iris, don't be that way. It's obvious something's vary wrong." the older woman replied.

"even I can see that Cynthia; with all do respect." Iris replied.

Elizabeth climbed to her feet and faced Cynthia.

"That portal is ment for one other than myself."

"What are you going to do, now that you can't leave this world?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to respond, but a tower gard enterd the room; breathless from a fast climb.

"ms. Elizabeth?" he asked.

"That's me." she said, turning to face him.

"Do you by any chance know someone by the name of Margaret?"

Elizabeth brightened. "She's my sister. She'll know how I can"

"Elizabeth!" yelled a voice from down the stairs.

A rather severe-looking woman enterd the room. she looked a lot like Elizabeth, but unlike her younger sister, Margaret was all business.

"You used your persona against these people!" Margaret yelled; it wasn't a question.

"I had to if"

Margaret raised a hand, cutting Elizabeth off midd sentence.

"You know that isn't allowed."

Elizabeth nodded at her sister, then turned to the e4 and champions gathered in the room.

"Answer me this, please. Is their any conceivable way that someone can raise a team of Pokémon to face you fine trainers if only given two and a half days?" she asked.

They all shook there heads.

"at the vary least, you're looking at a year, and that's only if you're vary lucky, and have lots and lots of money." Cynthia told Margaret.

"If I didn't have to renew the seal on Erebus, that wouldn't be a problem." Elizabeth said to Margaret.

"I may not have the finesse you do, but I can take care of Erebus, just this once." Margaret answered.

"Besides which, time flows differently here. Instead of two and a half days, you have more like four months. still not enough time to raise a team to defeat these trainers though." Margaret added.

"So, how offten do you have to renew this seal?" asked Iris.

"Once a year." elizabeth and Margaret answered; as Iris wasn't looking at either one when she asked her question.

"So if two days is now four months or so, then, does that mean that Elizabeth has more than a decade she can spend here?" Iris asked Margaret.

"At the vary least child. why do you ask?"

"I have me an idea." Iris said; turning back to face Cynthia in the process.

"How long would it take to turn elizabeth here into a gym leader?"

Cynthia didn't take to long to respond.

"I see where you're going." She said before turning to face Elizabeth.

"If you're willing to sign a ten-year contract, we can turn this hole situation into something that can benifit the entire world. You see, we've drafted a new set of rules that will hopefully make better trainers out of the existing trainer poole, and help new trainers avoid some of the pit falls that existing trainers have been facing, practicly since dot. But if we ever hope to implement these rules, we need someone to fill the position of dark type gym leader."

"What is a gym leader?" asked Margaret.

"A powerfull trainer who tests the metal of other trainers and awards them for having a strong bond with their pokémon, and demonstrating sound strategies in battle." answered elizabeth.

"So, I take it, that, you would also need to have a strong bond with your Pokémon to achieve this?" Margaret asked after a moment of reflection.

"That's the general idea." answered Cynthia.

Margaret turned to her sister. "This sounds like it's just what you need at the moment."

Elizabeth nodded to Margaret, then faced the room in general. "I'll do it. You have just obtained a dark gym leader."


	7. chapter 6: revelations (part 2)

Attached

A Pokémon Persona Crossover Fanfiction

by Three Black Noises

6

Revelations Part 2

Azumarill woke with a start. At first she had no idea why she was awake, or what had woken her.

She'd fallen asleep next to Staravia so she'd be on hand just in case something happened during the night, but the bird was sound asleep in the same place Alder had left him the night before.

Azumarill flicked her ears to see if they'd picked up something, and, sure enough, they had. She followed them outside and she was lead to Piplup.

Right away, Azumarill could tell that the aquatic bird was extremely distraught, and she felt she knew why.

"Trouble sleeping?" she asked from a safe distance.

Piplup turn to see who had spoken, and ended up blasting Azumarill with water.

"Oh, it's just you, sorry." Piplup said; somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh that's quite all right, but what are you doing out here at four thirtyish in the morning?"

"Well," Piplup hesitated, "I'm scared of letting Chris down this morning." She finally finished.

Piplup moved a little closer before continuing.

"This will be my first real battle you see, and I don't want to be the weakest link, especially because it's just me and Sarah this morning."

"Oh come on." Azumarill said; placing her tail ball on Piplup's head, "Chris isn't going to chunk you if you lose one battle, just go out their and do your best this morning."

"I'm not worried about being dumped, I'm worried that the one move I know won't be enough to win the day."

"I'm not sure I'm the best Pokémon to ask if you want a teacher," began Azumarill.

"Maybe we can help each other." Piplup cut in.

"I doubt that, but I guess it couldn't hurt to try."

"Well, maybe you just need someone to talk things over with. Do you remember anything at all about how to battle?"

"Of course I, Oh, you mean how many attacks can I remember? Well, their's a lot of stuff banging around in here," Azumarill pointed to her head, "But nothing makes sense."

"Does something get away from you the more you try and remember it?" asked Piplup.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. I mean I try thinking about how to use water gun and I get, call the water from, mango, tree sap, girder, blast, phase"

Piplup started laughing.

"What?" asked Azumarill.

"Even a stupid bird like me can figure this out. Your talking TM is getting mixed up with everything else. Just try thinking about water in general."

Azumarill closed her eyes and began mumbling to herself.

"Water, flowing water," she switched to English, "Cool refreshing water on my skin, babbling brook HYDRO PUMP!"

"Use it." Piplup said calmly, and Azumarill did as asked, releasing a stream of water that sent Piplup flying high into the air. Azumarill caught her as she fell, and the two of them began an impromptu dance on the spot.

"So," began Piplup casually, "How does it work?"

"Oh, that's easy!" Azumarill launched into an extremely detailed technical description of Hydro Pump; switching between her own language and English as she did so.

Suddenly, she fell over on her side and appeared to fall asleep. Liz came out a few seconds later.

She took Piplup in her arms and walked back into the house; leaving Azumarill where she'd fallen.

"Shhhhh." Liz said as Piplup drew breath to speak.

Once they were back in the room Alder had assigned them for sleeping, Piplup turned to Liz.

"what got in to you? Azumarill was just starting to"

"I know. You're thinking I did a vary bad thing, but you'd be wrong. In truth, we may have done something incredible tonight."

"Oh really? May I ask what that is?" Piplup asked; a little calmer now.

"You may indeed. You got Azumarill's mind working like it should, and I helped her into a state where her mind can put things where they belong."

"and I guess leaving her outside is part of this process?"

Liz sighed before asking, "How much do you know about instinct?"

"I know it tells you what to do when you don't know what to do."

Liz laughed, "Yeah, something like that. At least you get the concept anyway.

Azumarill's instincts aren't working right. She's been dehydrated for sometime now, but all last night she kept asking for drinks of water like she was a human, and not for a bath tub full of water or where to find a clean source of water like any other Azumarill should have done."

"So, what, once she wakes up, she should start asking us to help her find water?"

"More like begging us." Liz laughed.

An hour should tell the tale, but until then, we need our sleep. Liz said as she climbed back into bed.

Chris' POV

I awoke to the sound of someone at our window.

"Can someone please let me in?"

It was Azumarill, but how she got outside during the night; I had no clue.

I could tell that almost everyone else was already up.

I heard Michael go to the window as Liz nudged me gently.

"Please don't be alarmed, but Piplup and I managed to get Azumarill back to normal, and this is just the proof of that."

Michael got the window open, Azumarill clambered in, and the both of them managed to get the screen back in place and close the window. I have to admit, it was; at the vary least; interesting to listen to.

"You do know that we do have a door, right?" asked Sara.

"It was locked." Azumarill said as she came over to me.

"Hay Chris, can I take a bath?" she asked somewhat breathless.

I started to reply, but a sound from the direction of the bathroom stopped me.

"Hay guise? Which one's the haa" squirt, aaaaah"

More sounds of nobs being turned, "Never mind!" yelled Piplup.

Despite my just waking up, I couldn't help laughing at the situation.

A door opened somewhere else, and I heard Alder say, "What the heck is going on at, seven in the morning?"

"Sorry mister alder sir." came Piplup's reply.

Alder started laughing.

"Are you trying to take a bath?" he asked with something like mischief in his voice.

"No, but Azumarill needs one badly."

Everyone except me gasped.

"What?" I asked; not knowing what was going on.

"So where is Azumarill?" the conversation continued.

"I have to get her."

"That won't be necessary."" I never heard Azumarill move, but she apparently had.

"Thank you Alder for your hospitality, and thank you dear Piplup for all your help as well." she finished.

"Oh you're quite welcome, but you better hurry and get in before you get any drier."

Liz put her hand on my shoulder like she had done when Azumarill was speaking last night.

"Pip pip lu laa plip Azumarill lup pup."

"You fixed Azumarill?" a pause; probably for a nod, "That's great! Good job Piplup." alder finished.

"lup. Liz Piplup pip."

(She can say names now?)

(It sure seems that way.) Liz answered as I heard Azumarill climb into the bathtub.

"Liz helped to?" pause, "You're not one to take someone else's credit are you?"

Alder came into our room a minute or so later.

"I can say this, Life won't be dull in your group."

"Yeah. I'm coming around to that same conclusion myself." I said just as Piplup came back into the room.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask first, but, I just wanted to help Azumarill a little more." she said as she came to my side.

"I know you meant well, but, yeah, you really should have asked first." I replied after a few seconds.

I heard a rood sound from down the hall, followed by a rather strange squelching slurping sound.

"Okay?" asked Staravia.

The slurping sound came again.

"What in the?" Staravia asked.

"It would seem that the pretty water rabbit is regaining her water powers." Trey said from what sounded like a few steps behind Staravia.

"Why thank you so much Trey for thinking I'm pretty." said Azumarill.

By that time, everyone except Azumarill had rejoined me in the room where I'd slept.

"So," began Alder. "The morning's young, we're all up, and I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm thinking we get some food in us and then start on the planning phase of the battle for this morning."

"It's only seven. What time are the two trainers coming anyway?"

"Somewhere around nine. I expect you'll want to get in some practice before the real thing?"

"I was kind of hoping for some practice myself so, yeah, good call, and, thanks again for everything alder." I said.

The "planning" phase was little more than deciding what Pokémon I'd be allowed to use during the upcoming match. I had sent Piplup and Sarah to the battle room to practice by themselves, and Alder and I had just come to an agreement that Staravia would be allowed to participate in the battle when there came a knock on the front door.

"It's a little to early for our guests yet." Alder mumbled as he went to answer the door.

"A vary nervous-sounding man had some words with Alder as Staravia screeched and made himself scarce.

Liz quietly excused herself from the room a few seconds before Alder brought the guest into the room where I was.

"Chris, this is Daniel, he's Staravia's trainer."

I stood and shook Daniel's hand; he had a firm grip.

"I thought Staravia was wild?" I asked.

"technically, he is." Daniel nervously answered.

"We had a falling out you see. I pushed him to hard and he sprained his wing.

I got angry in the heat of the moment and said some things I shouldn't have, and, well..."

He trailed off and staid quiet for a few seconds before meekly saying, "I just want to see if he'll give me one final chance, I'm not vary good at understanding things from a Pokémon's point of view yet. I'm trying but it's really hard when a Pokémon can only use its own name to communicate"

A shout from Piplup followed by some kind of explosion cut Daniel off. He seemed to collect himself, then apologized for rambling.

"First time making up with a Pokémon?" I asked.

"No, but, it is the first time I really mean it."

"it's really hard for a lot of trainers to befriend Pokémon." Alder explained.

"I'll go talk to him, and bring him back if he'll agree to it." I offered.

I headed for the back of the house and heard Staravia exclaim,

"Yuck! Piplup! What are you doing? I'm not your boyfriend!"

"I know, but I'm just trying to use peck."

Piplup suddenly went flying across the room, and landed in my arms as I entered.

She said some stuff in her own language, and her body began to vibrate with some kind of power.

"That's it! You've got it! Now hurry and peck me!" Staravia yelled.

I put Piplup down, and she waddled across the room and did something to Staravia.

"Piplup, you're weirding me out again. Put some force behind it!"

Piplup did, then made an exclamation."

"That's it? Just one little peck?"

"Remember how it felt to charge that attack, and do it again on Sarah." Staravia suggested.

Piplup started to comply as Staravia came toward me.

"Better hurry up, I'm star ravi stravia." he said in a teasing tone. I knew that once he got within a certain range I wouldn't be able to understand him, but I didn't need to. The intent behind the rest of his message was clear, "I'm walking out the door, and you'll never see me again."

Staravia took a few steps back and asked, "He wants me back right?"

"He wants to ask you for one more chance, but I don't think he'll force your allegiance this time. He says he really means it."

Staravia thought about it for a little bit, then joined me; chuckling softly as we made our way back to the front of the house. I thought about asking him what was so funny, but decided I'd find out soon enough, and staid silent.

When we got back to the front room, Staravia went to Daniel and started "talking" with him.

"You want me to what?" Daniel exclaimed.

Staravia spoke some more, and Daniel got a little nervous.

"Are those your only terms?"

Staravia made an affirmative sound, and Daniel pulled something out of one of his pockets.

"Well, okay. I guess I do deserve some kind of punishment for what I said, did, and, have been doing, but, I can't talk you down from this?" he asked Staravia.

Staravia shook his head, and Daniel handed me a Poké Ball saying, "This isn't my idea of a good idea."

"A trade?" I asked; stunned.

"I'm hardly in a position to disagree with Staravia at this point." Daniel said; not looking at anyone in particular.

He and Staravia began walking to the front door.

"You'll make sure the trade gets noted in the proper places?" Daniel asked Alder who said he would.

Daniel and Staravia walked out the front door, but before it closed all the way, Daniel turned back to face me and said, "Hay, if things don't work out, you can use your Pokédex to get ahold of me so we can trade back. I do hope you two do get along well, because" Here Daniel paused for a second before saying; vary slowly,

"I, um, didn't really do so good a job training him. so. a fresh start, might, actually do him more good than staying with me will."

He fell silent, and I realized I was supposed to say something.

"I'll try not to mess up like you did." I offered.

"Somehow, I doubt you will. You seem to have a better handle on this hole friendship thing than I do." he said before starting to close the door again.

"Thanks." I yelled as the door closed.

"You're welcome." I heard both Daniel and Staravia say from the other side of the door.

I went and sat back down as Liz reentered the room.

"So, why did you leave?" I asked.

"It's what I am." she answered.

I thought for a moment then guessed, "People know you can read the future, so they think that you would try and alter events to make sure the best possible outcome was achieved?"

"That, and the fact that we can read minds does tend to make a lot of people vary nervous." she answered.

I knew I probably shouldn't ask the next question in my head, but I couldn't resist.

"So what does your future sense say about, this?" I tapped the Poké ball in my hand.

"I'd rather you find out for yourself." answered Liz with a little bit of a mischievous tone in her voice.

I decided not to wait for the others and just get it over with.

I placed the Poké ball on the floor and opened it before sitting back down.

Something came out, but unlike other Pokémon, it didn't say anything.

(Is it mute?) I thought to Liz.

(No he isn't. Just give him time.)

So I did. I sat still and just waited.

I heard the rustle of wings, then the sound of them being opened.

"Awaiting orders master." He finally said in a flat tone.

Needless to say, I was both surprised and disgusted at the Pokémon's words.

I started to reply, but Liz gently stopped me.

(Careful. Be vary vary careful Chris. This is a bird who's known nothing but obedience his entire life.

If you just let him off the leash, it might make him go a little bit crazy.)

(So what you're saying is take it slow?)

(Pretty much.)

"Master? Does my attitude displease you?" the bird asked.

I couldn't pass up this opening. "Yes it does."

"What must I do to please you?"

"For starters, please don't call me master, and, it's okay to ask me for things or speak your mind about things if you want."

(To much!) Liz warned.

"What, I, want?" the bird asked.

"Yes." I answered with a little laugh. "What you, want."

A pause of considerable length followed this statement, after which the bird asked; rather timidly, "Can I ask to learn how to fly?"

"To fly!" I exclaimed. "But, shouldn't you already"

"No. I was never ordered to learn."

I was shocked. "Why didn't you ask before now?"

"It wasn't my place. Everything I can do was something I was ordered to learn to do."

"Like speaking to me?" I asked; hoping he'd say no.

"Yes. I hated every second of that process, but, it was ordered, so, I obeyed." he responded.

"That's horrible! Um, may I asked why?" I asked.

I kind of wanted to know, but at the same time, I dreaded what he'd say.

"Umm," He took my hands in one wing and used it to guide my hands to his face, where he proceeded to place them on either side of his face.

I wandered what he was doing, but I needn't have. As soon as my hands were in place, I felt intense heat radiating from both cheeks, and knew that what he was about to say caused him great embarrassment.

"I read bed time stories to little children." he finally said.

"Why?" I asked, but then I figured it out.

"Wait, wait. Let me guess, your master was to lazy to do it?"

"No, not really. I had to learn to talk to accomplish other tasks that were part of my job at the time, and I asked if I could read the children stories to give myself something to look forward to after the long and vary frustrating process that was the chore of turning"

He made a vary fast warbling sound, "Into this." he finished.

"Your language doesn't involve saying your name?" I asked.

"Oh, what, you mean this?" he asked before standing directly in front of me, drawing himself to his full height and saying "Pidgeot." in a vary long and drawn out way.

"Yeah." I answered, adding, "don't all Pokémon use their name to talk?"

Pidgeot made a vary long drawn out sound before asking, "Have you been living under an Onix or something?"

"Chris is, not, from our world." Liz explained.

"Really?" Pidgeot asked; disbelief evident in his voice, and probably on his face to.

"Yeah I'm kind of new to the party, givin that I arrived here about two days ago." I responded.

"Man do you have a lot to learn." Pidgeot said as he came and sat down beside me on my right.

I say sat, because he actually sat down like a person, and not at all like a bird.

I felt his leg and found that part of it had been converted into something like a human knee.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed.

"Not really. It sure beats perching." he said.

"Says the giant bird." I countered.

"It was hard at first, but the idea of never having to hold on to things with my feet, kind of grew on me in time."

Liz sat down on my left, saying, "we all better get comfortable. This is going to take some time." as she did so.

"Well, you wanted to know why I didn't use my name as my language?" asked Pidgeot.

"That is closely tied to the history of us Pokémon, and this world as well."

Liz Filled Pidgeot in on the things I had already told her and the rest of the group about how Pokémon were represented in my world.

Pidgeot asked me if the Pokémon had any kind of mythos in my world, and I; in turn; told all the back story I could remember.

After that, Pidgeot and Liz told me a tail of the horrors resulting from greedy humans trying to seize control over an unwilling race of beings; in this case, the Pokémon.

Basically, it boiled down to humans getting greedy and wanting pretty much complete control over all Pokémon. They wanted the Pokémon to do all remedial tasks associated with daily living, as well as wanting them to form armies to help humans settle petty disputes through Strength of numbers.

This was possible because Pokémon and humans could communicate with each other using the same language.

Thus, humans could develop strategies with their Pokémon partners, and accomplish lots of bad things.

Exactly who stepped in was anyone's guess, but, at some point, the Pokémon stopped speaking English and their own languages as well, and simply began speaking their own name.

This being also caused the name speaking to function as a sort of universal language, so that any Pokémon could understand another, even if humans couldn't.

As Pokémon began to be perceived as dumb creatures, the humans stopped using them for everything and began; once more; to do things for themselves.

Some Pokémon bloodlines still kept the old languages alive; in secret; but most chose to forget how they once communicated with their own kind and simply spoke their own name from that time forward.

"And let me guess, you speak all three languages?" I asked Pidgeot after the story was done.

"Sort of." he answered.

"Pidgeot, I was born knowing," he made the vary fast warbling sound, "I can double-talk it, but that's it, and I was made to learn English, as you know.

"Double-talk?" I asked.

_"I can't carry on a conversation, but I can seem to know it if need be."_

The doorbell rang before I could reply, and Pidgeot got up to answer it after explaining that one of his "skills" was being a doorman.

"Was that the skill that"

"Lead to me reading stories? One of them, anyway." Pidgeot answered as he got to the door.

A gasp and a scream followed Pidgeot's opening of the door.

"Can I help you?" Pidgeot asked.

"Maybe we have the wrong house?" asked a girl's voice.

"Not unless Alder moved his house over night." answered a boy.

"You indeed have the proper place of residence, but may I asked what business you have here on this fine morning?"

"well, I'm Seymour, and this is Cassie, and we're here for our 9 o'clock session with Alder." explained the boy.

"I see. Might I ask you to wait here while I confirm your appointment?"

Cassie spoke up. "Can we at least wait inside?"

"I suppose." Pidgeot answered as he opened the door.

Both children came in and Pidgeot shut the door behind them, then asked them; once again; to wait, then smartly left the room, heading for the back of the house.

"Nice bird." Cassie said after Pidgeot was safely out of ear-shot.

"Thanks? I think." I said; not knowing what else to say.

I heard Pidgeot say something to Alder as they came down the hall. I couldn't make it out, but I did hear Alder say, "Yes, that would be a big help. Thank you."

He came into the room just then, and the children moved to greet him.

"So, what are we doing today?" Seymour asked.

"What else? Battling!" Alder exclaimed.

"But we've battled each other so much it's not even a challenge anymore." Cassie complained.

"Oh, that's okay. You'll be battling him today." Alder said.

I figured he'd be pointing at me, so I stood and introduced myself formally.

Liz did the same as Piplup and Sarah came into the room with Azumarill following close behind with Michael in tow.

After all introductions were made, Alder explained that I'd only be using Piplup and Sarah in the battles; in that order; and we then adjourned to the battle room where Trey and Pidgeot were waiting.

Alder handed the children one Poké Ball each.

"Piplup and Sarah are both vary new to this trainer battling thing, as this will be their first real battle against anyone even remotely considered a trainer.

Liz, Michael and Trey had their first attempt last night against yours truly." Alder explained.

"So Alder, who has the advantage?" Cassie asked.

"I'm not telling! But that's because I really have no idea. You see, I had Pidgeot randomize

the Poké Balls before we got here, and he didn't know what the two Poké Balls contained before he did his thing. All that aside, you'll both be full fledged trainers in about a week, so I won't be giving you any pointers during your final lesson."  
>After about fifteen seconds, Seymour said, "Well, I guess I'm going first."<p>

We both took our positions.

"Piplup?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"I choose you."

"What? Oh, okay." Piplup said as she came to take her place on my side of the arena.

"Chris," Alder began, "I'm not going to be helping you either. If you feel you do need help, please don't hesitate to call on your other Pokémon."

I nodded my understanding, but I also understood what Alder had just done.

In a rather shrewd way, he'd just taken himself out of the equation on both sides, while allowing the other Pokémon unable to participate directly to stay involved in the battle.

"So can I ask Cassie for help?" asked Seymour.

"Sure, but I'm staying out of it aside from calling the matches." Alder replied.

"Well then, let's go!" Seymour called as he threw his ball.

"Pansage!" the Pokémon called as it emerged to take the field.

"Oh dear, a Pansage." Liz said.

I pulled out my Pokédex and turned it on.

"What is that?" asked Seymour.

I thought about answering him, but decided to let the device do it for me.

"Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokémon. A forest dweller by nature, Pansage shares the stress-relieving leaves on its head with weary-looking Pokémon.

This Pokémon also has a knack for berry gathering, and is kind enough to share them with friends."

As with all of the other entries, I also got a load of other info on the braille display including gender, male. height, 2 feet, and wait, somewhere around 23 pounds.

I also got Pansage's stats, level, 11, and all of his other stats, which were balanced between his two defensive and offensive stats.

"That's an odd-looking Pokédex." Cassie observed.

"Why isn't their a screen?" Seymour added.

"Oh, that'd be because I'm blind and have no need of it." I casually said.

"Then this battle's 'gunna be really quick, 'yanow, 'cause Piplup's outclassed in every way by my Pansage." Seymour said.

"If I'm victorious in any way, it's going to be making you at least sound your age, young man." Alder put in.

Oh, sorry alder sir." Seymour said before amending his previous statement.

"Then this battle is going to be really quick, seeing as Piplup's outclassed in every way by my Pansage."

"Better. Now you actually sound like someone worthy of using that Pokémon." encouraged Alder.

He waited a few seconds before shouting, "Battle, begin!"

"Wait!" Piplup shouted. "Who goes first?"

"Good question." I responded before looking in Alder's direction.

"Who goes first? Well, yes it is. In most cases, the trainer with the most skill starts the match, but I'd be willing to make an exception this time if Seymour here is willing."

"One more move isn't going to improve Piplup's chances, so, okay Chris, you can go first." Seymour answered.

"Okay, so," Piplup began.

"Whatever you do, don't use water attacks." Michael said.

"You'll only help Pansage." Pidgeot added.

"Just do your best." Trey encouraged.

"No trainer should expect more than that." Azumarill finished.

"Okay Piplup, all your long-range attacks are useless against Pansage so you're going to need to get in close to do any damage.

Try using tackle to help you move in a little faster, but be ready to try and dodge incoming attacks from Pansage, because I'm willing to bet they'll hurt a lot."

"Pansage, you use tackle to!" cried Seymour.

Both Pokémon ran at each other, but Pansage was fast, and succeeded in knocking Piplup to the ground.

"Vinewhip." commanded Seymour.

The vines slashed out and struck Piplup at least a dozen times.

"Piplup, grab the vines!" I called.

Piplup did so; with some effort; and used them to pull herself to her feet.

"Now, get in close and use Peck!"

Piplup charged up her beak, and proceeded to peck away at the grass monkey with a staccato "Pip Pip Pip Pip Pip Pip."

"Using a trump card huh? Two can play that game. Pansage, Magical Leaf!" shouted Seymour.

"But" began alder, but he was cut off as Pansage threw a hole lot of leaves at Piplup.

She, sort of, staggered, back, then fell on her side, screaming at first, then moaning as she hit the ground.

I opened my mouth to give encouragement to her, but I never got the chance.

Her moaning suddenly turned into a growl as she stood up, then began charging toward Pansage.

The monkey kept firing leaves at her, but she didn't let the pain get to her again.

"You, Won't, Make Me Let Them Down!" She screamed as she charged.

She delivered a running peck to Pansage, then got hit with a particularly strong blast of magical leaf and fell again.

"Piplup!" I half screamed, half sobbed.

"No No NO NOOOOOO!" Piplup screamed as she stood once again.

She let out a pure scream without words as she ran flat-out toward Pansage again.

The scream changed in pitch as she got about half way to her goal, then she stopped in her tracks and kept on screaming.

The scream changed to a triumphant yell as it finally ended.

"You 'wunna mess with meeeeee! Bring it!" Piplup said after a few seconds.

(Did Piplup just) I thought.

(Yes. She evolved.) answered Liz.

Seymour didn't seem to be put off by Piplup's sudden change.

"Don't let up Pansage! Just keep using Vinewhip and Magical Leaf until Prinplup faints!" he shouted.

The grass monkey did as instructed, but Prinplup just stood their and laughed.

"Really? That's the best you can do?" asked Prinplup before grabbing one of Pansage's vines and using it to pull herself close to the monkey.

"well, take this Peck." Prinplup delivered a vary hard Peck attack to Pansage.

"And, faint!" she finished before letting go of Pansage; who quickly fell to the ground.

"Ummmm." Seymour said; not knowing anything else to say.

(How much of that did everyone else understand?) I asked Liz.

(None of it, and it wouldn't really matter if they did either.)

"Well, I have to call it." Alder said before calling, "Pansage is unable to continue, so Prinplup wins the match!"

"Oh yeah, oh yeah! Me! Me! Me! I win!." Prinplup shouted as she danced.

"Come on little girl, 'wathcha got huh? Bring it! Bring it! Bring it on!" Prinplup shouted in Cassie's direction.

(This isn't like Piplup at all.) I observed.

(No, she isn't. It's just the evolution high. Let's try to keep the battle going. Maybe we can burn it off so it doesn't take Piplup away from us.) Liz recommended.

Liz's line of reasoning made sense to me, so I asked Cassie to go ahead with her challenge.

She sent out her Pokémon; a Pansear, and Prinplup attacked before Alder had time to call for the match to begin.

"Prinplup!" I called, but the water bird practically drenched the fire monkey in water.

Pansear used some kind of week fire move to lessen the damage of Prinplup's attack, but Prinplup didn't let up in the least.

Cassie tried to give a command to Pansear, but Prinplup just kept blasting him with water until he fainted dead away.

Alder didn't even bother calling the match, but Cassie didn't seem phased by her overwhelming loss.

Prinplup didn't gloat this time, she simply turned and started to walk out of the room.

"You owe Pansear and I a fair fight!" Cassie called to Prinplup's retreating back.

"Get stronger." Prinplup said just before the door closed.

"Now what?" I asked in the silence that filled the room soon after.

"I hate this." Sara said; coming over to stand beside me on my right.

"This is exactly what Piplup was trying to avoid." she continued.

Trey came over and stood on my left.

Leaning over, he gently pet Sara saying, "Now now. Let us just wait a little while."

"The evolution high?" I asked.

"Yes. It shall work itself out shortly, and then we shall deal with the Pokémon we will then have."

"I want the old Pokémon back." Sara said.

"I know." Trey said; reaching over to pet Sara again.

"You both made a strong showing, even though you both lost." I said to the two children; trying to pass the time.

"Well you can't win 'em all." said Seymour.

"And if you let every loss get you down, you can't be a vary strong trainer." Cassie finished.

"You have to try and take away something positive from every experience you have. In that way you become more knowledgeable, and eventually, stronger." Trey said; surprising us all.

"At least, that is what" Trey trailed off.

"What, Ruby, use to say, before, she" Trey trailed off again.

"This Ruby sounds vary wise." Alder commented, "and, she's right, by the way." he finished.

"Who is this Ruby?" asked Seymour.

"She was, is, my, elder sister." Trey slowly answered.

"Is she dead?" asked Cassie.

Trey let out a vary long, slow breath, then answered, "That, or, missing."

"We can find out real quick." offered Alder.

"How?" the two kids, trey and myself asked.

"Trainer's Eyes!" called Alder.

"Trainer's Eyes active." said a prerecorded voice.

Alder walked to one of the walls and began typing on what I thought to be one of those virtual keyboards.

"How long has she been missing for?" he asked.

"Try four years." replied Trey.

"All right. Dang it!"

"We aren't looking for an Onix." Cassie exclaimed.

"I know, but I'm used to the old numbering system." Alder explained.

"Let's try 15! Aah, that's much better! Form, Evolution, Aha! Their we go, Wigglytuff. How old is Ruby?"

"About six or so."

"Do you have any idea of what region she arrived in?"

"None of my people do. Sorry."

"That's fine."

He pressed a final key.

"It will take the app a few minutes to compile a list."

"How many Wigglytuff can their be?" Seymour asked.

"You'd be really surprised young man. Although most are just pillows or fashion statements." Alder allowed.

During that discussion, Pidgeot walked over and acted like he was interested in how Alder was using the app.

"Is that bar at the bottom supposed to mean how long we have to wait?" he asked.

"Yes but" began Alder.

"Hay! What's this thing here?" Pidgeot asked.

"No Don't Touch, that?" Alder said.

"Another app opened.

"Pokétube. Broadcast your Pokémon's talent to the world." read Pidgeot.

"Oh it's like youtube." I said.

"Yes but no humans are allowed to appear anywhere on it." explained Alder.

"Why would their be a Pokétube link in an app that just looks for Pokémon?" asked Liz.

"Oh, it brings up any Pokétube videos that pertain to a search." answered alder.

An incredibly high-pitched voice issued from all of the speakers in the room.

"Hello. I'm Ruby, and I'd like to sing everybody a song I used to sing back home."

Trey practically jumped at the screen saying, "It is her!" over and over.

Then the song started, and everyone stood perfectly still and listened.

"I think I just might cry." said Prinplup.

"How did" I began.

"During the song." she answered.

"Was that your sister?" Piplup asked.

"How the!" I exclaimed along with everyone else.

Prinplup came over to me and climbed into my lap.

While noticing how much heavier she was, I also looked her over; starting with her head.

As I got down to her bill, she forced it into my hands and held it their.

"Hello." she said.

"How can you both be here?" Pidgeot asked.

"Yeah only one should remain. Oh well at least I get my rematch." Cassie said.

"What rematch?" Prinplup asked.

"You know, a redo of that battle just a few minutes ago, where you totally trounced Pansear?" Piplup asked.

"Hold it." I said.

"How did this happen?" I asked after quiet was restored.

"Well, we fought, and Piplup won, but I still wanted to stay." Prinplup began.

"Wait wait. Fought?" I asked.

"yes, in, our, minds." Prinplup explained as if to a vary dumb child.

"And as I came back to myself, Prinplup began to form in front of me." Piplup finished.

I thought about this for a few seconds, then it dawned on me.

"Persona." I said.

"Would this have anything to do with'

Alder was cut short by a knock at the front door.

I didn't hear it vary well, but Azumarill did, and let us know.

Most likely out of habit, Pidgeot started for the front of the house, with the rest of us trailing not to far behind.

I started to use my cane, but Liz took me in sighted guide mode, and we did a vary fast jog to the front of the house instead.

The kids took up the rear, Alder, Pidgeot, Michael, Azumarill, Sara, and Piplup kept pace with us, but Trey was in the lead pretty much from the start, so it was he who answered the door.

Out of everyone it could have been, the last person I expected was standing on Alder's front porch.

"Good day." Margaret said to; I guess, alder.

"The same to you, and you are.,"

"Margaret, the one who rules over power." she answered as she came in and Alder locked up.

"You are the, older? Sister of Elizabeth? Correct?" asked Trey.

"I am, and before anyone asked, yes,

I'm aware of the surveillance devices that recorded my sister's, exchange with the champion league last night. Rest assured, you were the only other people privy to what happened last night, as it pertains directly to Chris' unique abilities in this world."

Margaret said all of this briskly as we all took seats.

"Not just me." I said.

"Someone else besides you summoned a persona just now?" asked Margaret.

Piplup did, something, and Prinplup appeared.

"Hello." She said brightly before noticing Margaret.

"Are you a strange gardevoir?"

"No, I am, in fact one of the servants of Philemon, the demon who first gave humans the power of persona." Margaret answered.

"Persona, that's what I am?" Prinplup asked.

"You should be standing where Piplup is right now, or not at all." Seymour almost yelled.

"the persona ability is basically a method for allowing a person to bring into existence a, well a manifestation of what they imagine themselves to be." I supplied.

"That is quite a direct and accurate synopses of the persona ability." commented Margaret before adding, "At least so far as the video games of your world can describe it."

"So, what happens when I leave?" I asked; dreading Margaret's answer.

"As far as my master is able to determine, the rules of this world will fully take hold once again."

"So Piplup will just evolve into Prinplup?" Seymour asked.

"Or, what if, this is Piplup's chance to, talk to herself and get all the differences between her and Prinplup straightened out?" asked Cassie.

"That's definitely an option." Margaret agreed.

"So she is my persona?" asked Piplup.

"That is correct, for the time being." Margaret answered.

Silence ensued for a time, then; suddenly; Prinplup burst out,

"You know what Piplup? I for the life of me can't understand this hole selflessness thing, but I'm willing to try, if you'll agree to one condition."

"Please, name it." Piplup happily answered.

"You let me do what I think is best for your protection."

"Like battle for me?"

"No! I mean like, if I think you're going to be harmed in any way, you let me step in."

Piplup thought for a time.

"Like, Pokémon battle harmed?"

"No, I mean in the mortal sense."

"That won't be a problem, as long as you agree to my condition."

"And that is?"

"Be open, up front, and honest with me. I want to really know if you and I have any chance of reaching some kind of compromise regarding our two vary different life styles."

Prinplup thought for a time.

"Okay. We have a deal."

she blew out a loud breath.

"You do realize, that this is going to be a huge stretch for me, don't you?"

"Prinplup, I know I'm asking a lot from you, some would even say to much, but if you have even a shred of me in you, I know you'll be able to understand my way of thinking with time.

For starters, why don't you just kind of, hang out in my head for a while, and watch me live.

I think you'll begin to understand."

Prinplup sighed heavily. "Okay, Piplup. For now, you win."

And with that she was gone.

"Wow." the two kids said.

"I'm betting any other Piplup would kill to do what you just did."Alder said.

"Most likely." Piplup answered before silence once again made itself our friend.

"So, Margaret, how, do I get home?" I asked.

"How do you think?" Their was no hint of back-talk in her voice, it was just the plane unvarnished question.

"If I had even the smallest hope that this world would make things easy for me, I'd say you could just open a door in the air and send me home. but life hasn't made itself easy for me yet, so, I'm guessing, the league is my ticket home."

"You're correct, and I assume you know how to go about that, so until we meat again."

Margaret got up and began to make for the door.

"wait!" I yelled on a whim.

"Yes?" she responded; turning to face me.

"Who's my persona?"

"don't you know?"

"What, I've already awakened?"

"Yes." Margaret opened the door and stepped out.

"When you kissed." she said over her shoulder; just before the door slammed.

"Wait! I have" I stopped talking, but Trey ran to the door and flung it open.

"Huh?" he said, then, "she is gone."

He closed the door just as Alder said, "That's not the half of it. When she left, she just stepped into nothingness."

That doesn't surprise me at all." I said.

I sat their in speechless disbelief at Margaret's last words for some seconds, before my mind began to consider the implications.

"Liz?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"All I did was bond like all Gardevoir do. Is

she saying that I somehow became your persona?"

"It sure seems like it. Well their's one way to find out. How old are you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I know how that sounds, but I'm asking for a constructive reason, not to be nosy or, to be hitting on you."

"Well, if you must know, almost four."

"Well that solves it. Their's no way you could be made just for me, or you would have poofed into existence just a few seconds after I arrived in this world."

"We'll get our answers, once I figure out how to get to the Velvet Room." I said; fingering the key in my pocket.

I reached out to touch Liz.

"Don't!" but it was to late.

My hand landed on her arm, just below her shoulder.

"what the!" The kids exclaimed. Liz gasped.

"Oh, she must have an illusion active." I explained.

"Well could you have her turn it off or move your hand?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah it looks kind of creepy passing half way through her dress." Seymour observed.

A few seconds passed, during which nothing seemed to happen.

Suddenly alder, Pidgeot and Azumarill gasped.

"You were the one their that day!" Alder finally said.

"If you're referring to that dark day when an entire family of Espeon was killed? Yes." answered Liz.

"Oh, I remember seeing that on the news!" Seymour exclaimed before adding; in a spooky voice, "It stood out to me because noone knows what did the deed."

"And the case is still open to this day." Alder finished.

"Well, I did take the fur off of them after asking if it was okay, and I also tried to get any info they had on the killer." Liz explained.

"Did you get anything? It'd be more than we have." asked Alder.

Liz thought a moment, then said; vary slowly,

"The only thing all of them seemed to agree on, was the fact that whatever attacked them, was, big, pink, and had no psychic signature what so ever."

"Okay? How big, is big?" asked Alder.

"Oh, about my size, give or take a few inches." Liz answered.

"A big Wigglytuff?" asked Seymour.

"Oh no. No fur at all, and it was to heavy, and it kind of lumbered around, to." finished Liz.

Alder seemed to get vary thoughtful, so I asked Liz,

"So, what does that, um, dress, do?"

"What? You mean, aside from being pretty?" asked Seymour.

"Oh, not a hole lot. It lights up in the dark, and lets me take 1 dark or ghost attack without taking damage once per day." Liz answered.

Alder suddenly headed for the back of the house again.

"Kids, I'll be in my study doing some research." he called over his shoulder.

"We can manage." they said as one.

"Does he do this a lot?" asked Pidgeot after alder was safely out of ear shot.

"It depends on what he's researching, and if we have stuff that can keep us entertained in his absence." Cassie answered as Seymour went to a book shelf and took down a book.

"What's that?" Azumarill asked.

"Oh, just a book on the starter Pokémon. I figure this is our last half hour here so, we might as well decide what we want and learn about them."

"Well I'd prefer to learn as I go so, no book reading for me." Cassie said.

"I'd rather spend my last half hour battling one last time with Pansear against Piplup or Prinplup." she said after a moments pause.

"But we have no judge." pointed out Seymour.

"Yes we do." Liz answered.

"But you're a Pokémon." I told her.

"All the better to judge a Pokémon battle."

So, five minutes later saw us all back in Alder's battle room, without Alder for the time being.

Liz stood in his place and called, "Trainers ready?"

"Ready!" Cassie and I said.

"Pokémon ready?"

Cassie called out her Pansear as Piplup walked forward.

"We're ready." they both said.

"Just a second." I called as I pointed my Pokédex at Pansear.

"Pansear, the High Temp Pokémon.

This Very intelligent Pokémon lives in caves in volcanoes.

When it is angered, the temperature of the fire within the tuft on its head can reach 600° Fahrenheit.

This hot fire lets Pansear roast berries before eating them.

Like Pansage, it likes to help people."

As I expected, Pansear's stats were identical to Pansage's.

"Positions please?" Liz called.

We all took our positions.

"All right." Liz said before raising her voice.

"This will be a 1-on-1 contest between The challenger Pansear and Piplup. Both Pokémon will battle with no time limit until one is unable to continue. All instant-defeat moves are hereby declared invalid. Only the trainers may give commands to their respective Pokémon, with any outside command on behalf of either party declaring this match null and void. Are both trainers in agreement with these terms?"

"Instant-defeat moves?" Cassie asked.

"It's just a formality. In most battles, this would mean things like self destruct and memento, but in this case it makes it so Piplup can't finish this battle in one shot." Liz explained.

"Does outside interference also include Prinplup?" Trey asked.

Liz gave a small laugh. "Why, yes it does." she answered.

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess I'm ready." Piplup called.

I'm not sure if anyone else noticed, but I heard Alder come up quietly outside the door. He didn't say anything, so I knew he was just here to watch the Proceedings.

"Cassie, you have the first move." Liz called.

"Hay!" Piplup shot back.

"It's only fair, seeing as this is a rematch, and you didn't give her and Pansear a chance to do anything the last time you went against each other." Liz calmly said.

despite the fact that I really wanted the first move, I had to agree with Liz's reasoning, so I said nothing.

"Battle, Begin!" shouted Liz.

"Pansear, use what we've been practicing, and keep Piplup from hitting you with any of her water moves!" Cassie Yelled.

The monkey immediately went into action, using something that I guessed was Flamethrower to put a shield between himself and Piplup.

Piplup started to counter with Watergun, but I called for her to only use it when she thought she had a clear opening so as not to waste all of her water.

Piplup did as she was asked, but still tried to find an opening for about 30 seconds before saying, "This is hopeless. Chris, I think I can get around his fire shield, but I can't tell you"

"Chris, are you using a time out?" asked Liz.

"What?" I asked; somewhat confused.

"Any talking longer than fifteen seconds between a trainer and Pokémon during a battle doesn't count as a command." Liz answered.

My hesitation must have shown on my face, because Piplup made a frustrated sound before saying; rather quickly, "Just trust me I know what I'm doing." before moving back onto the battlefield.

This from a Piplup who's only been battle-able for a day at most? I thought to myself before nodding to Piplup.

I'm not exactly sure what happened next, but suffice it to say that Piplup and Pansear did a lot of scuffling before Piplup shouted, "I've got him down! Call an attack!"

I drew breath to do so, but as I was doing that, Cassie simply said, "Role over."

To late, I realized what Piplup meant by "down," but Pansear was already following the command givin to him.

Piplup screamed in frustration, but started doing something else almost at the same time she got back up from being thrown to the ground.

It kind of sounded like Bubblebeam, but it also sounded different.

"Water bullets." Piplup said in between rounds of the things.

She kept firing them at Pansear as he kept up his flame shield.

"See little bird? You can't hi"

Pansear was knock to the ground before he could finish.

"Yes!" Piplup and I both shouted.

"get back up! And this time don't taunt her, or you'll geeee" She trailed off before saying, "yeah. Use Taunt!"

I knew what Taunt did, and it wouldn't be pretty if Piplup could no longer use the one attack that gave her the advantage in this fight.

"Stop" I yelled, but Piplup cut me off with, "Already on it!" before, um, taking Pansear's tail in her beak?

This time, I seized the chance.

"full-power Waterguu" The attack was already happening, but instead of speeding Pansear into a wall or just flying to the ground, Pansear's yell of pain traveled, upward?

Piplup began shooting water on the ground while "singing" a little ditty that translated as, "Jump in the water and learn to swim."

I had to really try hard not to laugh at the irony of what Piplup meant, and the lyrics of the song she'd unintentionally quoted.

I didn't have time to mews on the possibility of my world and this one sharing the same musical repertoire, as a rather loud and wet splash was just as quickly followed by an extremely loud scream.

unfortunately, Pansear's pain didn't stop him from realizing that he was in a perfect position to fire off; or rather scream out; his Taunt.

unfortunately; for Pansear, anyway, it didn't seem to do anything.

"I'm sorry sir," Piplup said after about three seconds or so, "But my mother and I are no longer speaking."

"All the more reason for you to react to what I screamed at you." replied Pansear.

"Oh no good sir. You see" A blast of water slammed into Pansear, and as he went airborne; again, Piplup spun into Pansear several times, all the while saying; with each spin, "It, wasn't, her, fault, so, their!"

Pansear screamed as each hit connected, and as he came back down while Piplup was catching her breath, Cassie ordered, "lick." in a calm controlled voice.

"Back Piplup!" I shouted, but to no avail, for the lick connected squarely.

Pansear's tongue drug along Piplup's body as the monkey fell back to earth, and as Piplup moaned from the paralysis taking hold, I realized that; in this battle anyway; we were screwed.

To be continued in Chapter 7, tearers and tangents.


End file.
